


Road Untaken: The Philosopher's Stone

by LoopyLiesey



Series: Road Untaken [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Raising Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second part of the Road Untaken series. </p><p>It's time for Harry to go to Hogwarts, but Hogwarts holds many unexpected adventures. Sirius and Remus have to learn how to let Harry go off on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my beta [weequeer](http://weequeer.tumblr.com). 
> 
> I'm posting this first chapter sooner than I intended to due to the fact that my HP blog, [siriuslikesmoonysbutt](http://siriuslikesmoonysbutt.tumblr.com), reached 3,000 followers! I'm not sure when future chapters will be posted. I've written the next three, they are just being edited at the moment, and I'm attempting to write the next one after that. 
> 
> I'm trying to change things from the books, but a lot of things will stay the same. I've tried writing things so that I've included the parts I felt particularly important and then wrote different scenes in there as well, and attempted to write the other ones differently. As we get further into the series, the changes will be more obvious, especially with PoA and once we get to HBP (because wow do I have plans for that one).
> 
> The character list provided is obviously only a small number of characters that will appear, but these are the ones that have more prominent roles so far.

It was a regular morning in the Lupin-Black-Potter household. Remus and Sirius were awake, eating their breakfast as they did the crossword together. Since it was summer, Harry was up in his room, asleep and dead to the world. There was no hope of him waking up before 10 am.

Neither of them looked up as the owl swooped into the kitchen, dropping a letter on the table before flying out again.

“Who’s it for?” Remus asked as he scratched in the answer for 9 down.

“Harry,” Sirius said, “It’s his Hogwarts letter.” Remus dropped his quill and looked sharply up at Sirius.

“What?”

“I suppose it is time,” Sirius said, a little sadly.

“Harry will be thrilled,” Remus said.

“He’s not even eleven yet,” Sirius complained.

“His birthday is next week,” Remus said, “We’ve been telling him about Hogwarts for years. He and Ron and Neville have been excited about it since they could talk.” Sirius looked up at Remus and grinned.

“He has been excited for it, hasn’t he?” Sirius asked gleefully. Remus sighed, recognising the tone of Sirius’s voice.

“What are you planning?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Sirius said.

“You know that when Ron and Neville get their letters they’ll be over here asking Harry about his,” Remus said, “Don’t be cruel.”

“They’re here every day anyway,” Sirius said, “I thought it was the summer holidays.” Remus grinned. During the school term, Remus taught Harry, the Weasley children, and Neville Longbottom. It had started back when Harry was ready to start school, but they couldn’t send him to a regular Muggle school because of his magic. Remus home schooled him, and the spare bedroom had quickly become a small classroom when others joined. He taught the Weasleys for free, though Neville’s grandmother insisted on paying Remus.

“You don’t mind,” Remus said, sipping his tea.

“Nah, not really,” Sirius agreed, reaching over and picking up Harry’s Hogwarts letter and slipping it inside his pocket.

“Sirius,” Remus said, raising an eyebrow at him, and Sirius shrugged innocently. Remus shook his head, smiling slightly, and went back to the crossword as they heard Harry’s bedroom door creak open. Harry stomped heavily down the stairs before entering the kitchen and sitting down, pouring himself some cereal.

“Good morning,” Sirius said cheerfully. Harry grunted back and Sirius tried not to laugh.

“When will Ron and Neville be here?” Remus asked.

“Dunno,” Harry said, shrugging, shoving a spoonful of the cereal into his mouth, “Have there been any owls this morning?”

“No,” Remus and Sirius said together.

“When do you think I’ll get the letter?” Harry asked eagerly.

“Well, it will be at least a month before school begins,” Remus said.

“It’s nearly the end of July now,” Harry said, “It has to be soon.”

“Maybe we should enrol you in a Muggle school, just in case,” Sirius suggested lightly. Harry looked incredulously at Sirius, and Remus shook his head, fighting a grin.

“I’ll ask Ron and Neville if they’ve got theirs yet when they come ‘round later,” Harry said. Remus looked at Sirius, wondering how he would respond to this, but Sirius just shrugged.

“It’ll turn up, kid,” Sirius said. Harry turned to Remus, appealing to him, but Remus shook his head.

“I haven’t seen anything,” Remus said, and Harry sighed, disappointed. When he finished eating his breakfast, he left the kitchen, and made his way back up to his bedroom.

“You’re cruel,” Remus said.

“He’ll just be that much happier when I do give him his letter,” Sirius said. Remus didn’t respond, instead choosing to stand and clean things up from breakfast.

“You didn’t have to go along with it, you know,” Sirius said, standing placing his bowl in the sink, flicking his wand so that the dishes started to clean themselves.

“I know,” Remus said, “But you’ve always been a bad influence on me.” He leaned against the kitchen counter, grinning at Sirius, and Sirius kissed him, wrapping his arms around Remus. As Sirius deepened the kiss, the kitchen door was flung open.

“HARRY I GOT MY – oh.”

Remus jumped at the shout, hitting the back of his head against the cupboard above the sink, and Sirius smoothly stepped away from Remus.

“Hello, Ron. Harry’s upstairs. What were you saying?” Sirius asked.

“Oh…er… I got my Hogwarts letter. Hello Mr Black and Mr Lupin,” Ron said.

“Hello Ron,” Remus said, rubbing the back of his head and wincing.

“Ron!” Harry exclaimed, pushing through into the kitchen, “You’re early!”

“I know, but I had to show you!” Ron exclaimed, pulling an envelope out of his pocket and showing Harry. Remus gave Sirius a pointed look, which Sirius ignored.

“What?” Harry asked, taking the letter, “You got your letter? I haven’t got mine yet!”

“Oh,” Ron said, faltering a little. He didn’t want to be excited about this if his best friend didn’t have his yet.

Harry frowned as he looked at the Hogwarts crest. It wasn’t fair! Why would Ron have his if Harry didn’t?

“Do you think Neville has his?” Ron asked as the two of them went into the living room, leaving Remus and Sirius in the kitchen.

“Dunno,” Harry said sullenly.

“Cheer up, Harry, yours will come,” Ron said, “Want to read Martin Miggs?”

“I don’t want to read things about Muggles if I am a Muggle,” Harry said.

“There’s no way you’re a Muggle, Harry,” Ron said, “You defeated You-Know-Who when you were a baby!” Ron’s eyes widened, still amazed at this prospect.

“No one knows what happened. Maybe it wasn’t me,” Harry said.

“You’ll get your letter,” Ron said, “I’ve seen you do accidental magic, so you have to go to Hogwarts.”

“Maybe,” Harry said, sitting down on the sofa.

“Wanna play Exploding Snap?” Ron asked.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, grabbing his deck of cards and the two played until Neville arrived an hour later. Neville didn’t join them immediately, however, and instead went to find Remus, who was sitting in the back garden reading a book and throwing a stick half-heartedly for Padfoot to fetch.

“How are you, Neville?” Remus asked, smiling kindly.

“I’m good, thank you, Mr Lupin. I have some news. I got my Hogwarts letter,” Neville said.

“I told you that you’d get in,” Remus said, “You have magic and a lot of promise.”

“I know. But you believed in me when I didn’t think I would get in, and you’ve always been a really great teacher. I’m going to miss your lessons,” Neville said. Remus felt himself go red, and looked away from Neville.

“Thank you, Neville,” Remus said, “I’ll miss being your teacher. You can still come to me if you need help with anything, okay?” Neville nodded, and Remus stood, giving Neville a quick hug, “Now go play Exploding Snap with Harry and Ron.” As Neville went back into the house, Sirius transformed back into a human.

“Neville has his letter, Harry is going to be upset,” Remus said, “You should give it to him.” Sirius sighed.

“Fine,” he agreed, “I’ll give it to him now.” He went into the house, and found Harry with Ron and Neville, still in the living room. Harry looked glum as Neville and Ron talked excitedly about Hogwarts.

“Harry, we found this,” Sirius said, pulling the letter out of his pocket, “It must have been misplaced.” Harry stared at the envelope, astonished, before making a grab for it and ripping it open.

“’Dear Mr Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!’” Harry read out, “I’m going to Hogwarts!” He hugged Sirius excitedly, and Sirius pulled Remus in to make it a group hug, while trying to avoid Remus’ eyes. He was sure Remus would recognise the pain.

* * *

Harry was excited for his birthday. Later that day, the Weasleys, the Tonkses, and Neville would be coming over to celebrate. Before that, though, he was expecting a present from his uncles.

When he joined them for breakfast, they both wished him a happy birthday, before giving him pancakes for breakfast. They were delicious, but what he wanted was his present. He had been asking for a Nimbus 2000 for a month, and he couldn’t wait to see if they got it for him. He’d been using a Cleansweep when he played Quidditch with the Weasleys (Neville always refused to join in), but it was five years old, and it definitely wasn’t a Nimbus!

Remus cleaned everything up after breakfast, Sirius pressing a kiss against his lips, Harry rolling his eyes at his uncles. He was used to them being completely embarrassing, but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

“I think it’s time to give you your birthday present, then,” Sirius said when the table was cleared.

“Really?” Harry asked brightly. He looked around the room, hoping to see a package.

“It’s hidden in our super-secret hiding space,” Sirius said.

“Your bedroom?” Harry asked. Remus laughed.

“I’ll go get it for you,” he said, leaving the kitchen. Sirius leant back in his seat and looked at Harry.

“Eleven. You’re getting old,” Sirius said.

“Not as old as you,” Harry replied, grinning at his godfather.

“Cheeky bugger,” Sirius said, shaking his head, “I can’t believe you’re going to Hogwarts. You’re leaving Moony and I.” He placed his hand over his heart, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

“Uncle Padfoot,” Harry groaned.

“I’m done embarrassing you. For now,” Sirius said, “I will cry when you board the Hogwarts Express, though.”

“Please don’t,” Harry said as Remus came back into the kitchen, handing Harry a wrapped present in a box-like shape. Harry frowned, but opened it slowly, revealing a broom servicing kit.

“Oh,” Harry said, trying not to let the disappointment show, “Thank you.”

“It will go well with your new broom,” Sirius said.

“My new – what?” Harry exclaimed. Sirius stood up, and gestured for Harry to follow him. The three of them went out into the back garden where a brand new Nimbus 2000 was leaning against the wall.

“Thank you!” Harry exclaimed, giving Sirius and them Remus hugs before going over to look at his new broom, “This is amazing!”

“It does have to stay here, though,” Remus said, “No sneaking it to school. We’ll be checking,” Sirius gave him a look, and Remus sighed, “Well, I’ll be checking,” he amended.

“I won’t take it,” Harry promised, though he was barely listening. He just couldn’t wait to get on the broom.

Harry and Sirius spent the day flying together until their first guests arrived, the Tonkses. Harry greeted each of them with an excited hug, before dragging Dora out to show her his new broom.

“Wow!” Dora exclaimed, “That is awesome, you’re so lucky!” Harry grinned.

“I know,” he said, and looked back at her, “I missed you, Dora.”

“You only saw me five days ago when you stayed over for the full moon,” Dora said, and Harry shrugged.

“Still missed you,” he said, before hugging her again. The two of them were rather close, Harry spending one night a month with the Tonkses since before he could remember for the full moon. They also saw each other pretty frequently outside of those nights, Sirius liking to stay close to his family. The past seven years, though, Dora had been at Hogwarts, so it had really only been the summer and Christmas holidays that they had been able to spend much time together. And now Harry was off to Hogwarts, and it would be the same.

“I can’t believe you’re going to be an Auror,” Harry said as they went back into the house.

“And in seven years you’ll come join me, right?” Dora said, nudging Harry with her elbow. Harry shrugged.

“You’re not getting Harry mixed up in your dangerous career,” Remus warned Dora as he walked out to them.    

“What if he wants to?” Dora asked, and mock look of concern, “You wouldn’t support him?”

“We will always support Harry,” Remus said, “We will just greatly advise against something so dangerous.”

“Sirius is a curse breaker!” Dora exclaimed.

“Yeah, in his spare time, for Arthur Weasley and the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office,” Remus said, “Really not the same level of danger as say, Bill Weasley.”

“Why did Sirius never go to Egypt or anywhere else to be a curse breaker?” Dora asked, “There’s not really many opportunities here.” Remus shrugged.

“The war happened, and he opened his pub after his training. Then the war was over and we had Harry to look after,” Remus said. Harry frowned.

“It’s my fault?” Harry asked in a small voice.

“No, not at all,” Remus said, turning to Harry and kneeling down, “Fault implies that it’s bad, and Sirius does not regret his choices at all. He loves you, and he’d much rather be here with us than in Egypt. And I for one am grateful he didn’t go because people have been killed trying to break the curses on those tombs and I’d really rather he remain living.” Harry smiled and nodded.

“Me too,” he said.

“Now, we should head inside, the Weasleys just arrived as well,” Remus said, stand up again. Harry nodded and the three of them went into the house, greeting the Weasleys. Mrs Weasley had brought with her some treacle tart she had made, Harry’s favourite dessert, and he made sure to give her an extra big hug. Mrs Weasley was always so kind to Harry, and did nice things like that for him often. He often thought that was what having a mother was like. Harry wished he had his mother, or any mother, but he never said that to anyone. He didn’t want Remus and Sirius to think that he didn’t like them.

Neville soon arrived, and they all sat down to dinner, which Andromeda and Mrs Weasley had cooked together, insisting that Remus and Sirius couldn’t cook well enough for Harry’s special birthday dinner. It was delicious, and as he ate and enjoyed his night with the people closest to him, Harry felt really lucky. He was going to Hogwarts with his friends, he had a big family, he was loved by many people. He was happy. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my amazing beta, weequeer. 
> 
> McGonagall's speech is quoted directly from the books. 
> 
> As for the rest of it, events are mostly the same, just written a bit differently. Harry knows some things that he didn't in the books. Also he has a family to write to <3

Harry was eating his breakfast when Remus walked into the kitchen, and he looked at Harry in surprise.

“You’re awake,” Remus said, “I thought we’d have to drag you out of bed to be able to get you to King’s Cross in time.”

“I’m excited!” Harry exclaimed, “I’m going to Hogwarts!”

“You’re going to have a great time,” Remus said, “You’re going with Ron and Neville, but you’ll make more friends. You’ll learn so much. Just promise me you won’t cause too much trouble.”

“I can’t make that promise, Uncle Moony!” Harry said, grinning.

“Sirius is a terrible influence on you,” Remus said.

“You say that like you haven’t caused your share of trouble,” Sirius said as he walked into the kitchen, “Harry, the stories I could tell you about Moony. Oh, and the stories I can’t tell you about your Uncle Moony because they aren’t appropriate for innocent ears.”

“Sirius,” Remus warned.

“You’ve told me stories about Uncle Moony. You, Dad, Uncle Moony,” Harry said, and paused before adding the last name, “Pettigrew.” Remus and Sirius exchanged a quick look before Sirius sat down next to Remus opposite Harry.

“Harry, listen to us,” Sirius said, “Pettigrew still has not been captured. Dumbledore and the Aurors know he’s an animagus, but a single ratis hard to find. He’s out there. He’s dangerous. And you need to be careful.”

“He hasn’t come after me yet,” Harry said.

“No,” Remus said, “You’re protected here.”

“I’ll be protected at Hogwarts,” Harry pointed out.

“Yes, there’s protection at Hogwarts,” Remus said, “But not the same level. If Pettigrew came here, Sirius and I would recognise him instantly. But he can’t come here. There are wards.”

“Hogwarts has wards,” Harry said, “I don’t understand why you’re so worried.”

“Just be careful, Harry,” Remus said, “Please. We don’t want anything to happen to you.” Harry nodded.

“Okay. Careful. Got it,” Harry agreed.

“Now, we should finish eating, and then get to King’s Cross. It will take a bit of time to get to London,” Remus said.

Soon, the three of them were in the car on their way to King’s Cross. Harry fidgeted the whole way there, and constantly pestered his uncles with questions about Hogwarts.

“You have to tell us if anyone gives you trouble. You have an owl. Don’t try to deal with it yourself,” Remus said.

“People will give me trouble?” Harry asked, frowning.

“Maybe students. You have to remember that you’re famous. They only know you as the baby who defeated Voldemort. Some of them will be in awe of you. Some of them will be jealous. It’s just how kids are,” Remus said.

“Ignore them. Stick with your friends. Who needs them?” Sirius said.

“And you have to write to us often. We’ll write to you,” Remus said as he parked the car. Harry nodded.

“I will,” he agreed.

The three of them got out of the car, pulling Harry’s trunk out of the car and putting it on a trolley, grabbing Hedwig and walking over to the platform.

“You ready?” Sirius asked. Harry shrugged.

“I don’t know,” he said.

“I’ll go through the barrier with you,” Sirius said, “Do you want to do it at a run?” Harry nodded, and Remus took the trolley with Harry’s trunk and Hedwig, and let Harry and Sirius run through the barrier, Sirius with his arm around Harry, and he followed quickly with the trolley.

“Ten minutes,” Sirius said, looking at his watch, “Let’s get you on the train.”

“Where are Ron and Neville?” Harry asked, looking around the crowded platform.

“You can get on the train and then find them,” Remus said, “You don’t want to miss it.”

“We can give him five minutes to look,” Sirius said, glancing at his watch again, “After that you definitely have to get on the train.”

“Oi, Harry!” a voice called out. The three of them turned around to see Fred and George walking towards them.

“Hey,” Harry said, “Where’s Ron?”

“Why would you want to hang out with Ron when you can hang out with us?” Fred asked, putting an arm around Harry’s shoulder.

“Mum’s hugging him,” George said.

“Refuses to let her ickle Ronniekins go.” Fred snickered.

“Alright, Harry. We should get on the train,” Fred said, “Lee has a tarantula, and we want to see that without Ron around.”

“Awesome,” Harry said, eagerly following Fred and George on to the train.

“Harry, your trunk?” Sirius called after him. Harry stopped and turned around.

“Oh, right,” Harry said, and got off the train, grabbing his trunk and, with the help of Fred and George, getting it on the train. After the trunk was on the train, Harry got off again, coming forward and hugging Sirius.

“Have a good time at Hogwarts, kid,” Sirius said, hugging him back tightly. Tears dotted his cheeks as he reluctantly let Harry go so that Harry could hug Remus.

“We’ll see you at Christmas,” Remus said, “And we’ll write.” Harry nodded as he let go of Remus.

“Bye!” Harry said as he got on the train and waved. Remus and Sirius waved back until Harry disappeared, following Fred and George further down the train.

“I wish James and Lily could be here for this,” Sirius said. Remus took Sirius’s hand and squeezed it.

“Me too,” Remus said, his eyes still on the train, “Do you want to stay until the train goes, or do you want to go now?”

“Stay until the train goes,” Sirius said softly. They stood there, watching as kids said their goodbyes to their parents and got on the train, looking to see if they could spot Harry on the train, but he had disappeared into the crowds.

They saw Neville get on the train, and they both waved at him. Soon enough the train was on its way, and Remus and Sirius started on their way back home. Sirius was uncharacteristically quiet on their drive.

When they got into the house, Sirius sat down on the sofa without a word, and Remus went into the kitchen to get two glasses and a bottle of Firewhiskey. When he went into the living room, he placed them on the coffee table.

“You get one drink, because Harry is going to Hogwarts and he’s growing up and it’s sad. But you are also going to go to the bar tonight and work, because you need to keep your life moving,” Remus said, pouring them each a drink of Firewhiskey. He handed Sirius one of the glasses, and Sirius drank it all in one go.

“Why am I so upset about this?” Sirius asked.

“It’s part of being a parent,” Remus said, “My parents felt the same when I went to Hogwarts, and I know that the Potters felt the same when James went.”

“My parents didn’t,” Sirius said.

“Any loving parent is going to be upset when their child leaves the home. And I know you like to insist that we’re not his parents, that’s James and Lily, we’re just looking after him for them, but we are. We’ve taken on those roles, so we’re going to feel everything parents will feel,” Remus said.

“He hasn’t really left,” Sirius said, “Technically he still lives with us, he’s just gone to school.”

“A boarding school in Scotland. You’re allowed to be upset,” Remus said, “But I know something that might cheer you up.”

“What could possibly cheer me up?” Sirius asked.

“We have the house to ourselves for the first time in ten years,” Remus said, smirking slightly as Sirius’s head snapped around to look at Remus.

“You mean?”

“I mean that there’s no more waiting until Harry is sleeping, no more keeping it to our bedroom, no more trying to stay as quiet as possible so we don’t disturb Harry,” Remus said.

“Well, that doesn’t make up for Harry being gone, but it is something positive,” Sirius said. Remus smiled, and leant forward, kissing Sirius softly.

“We’ll get used to it,” Remus said, “We got used to having Harry all the time. We’ll get used to not having him around.”

* * *

Harry sat alone in one of the last carriages on the train. He’d gone with Fred and George to see the tarantula that their friend Lee had, and even held it for a bit before leaving to find Ron. He’d been unsuccessful, so decided to just find a carriage and hoped that Ron and Neville would find him.

The train was packed, there were so many students, and Harry felt so small next to some of the older ones. Sirius always said that Harry took after his dad, who had been short until his sixth year, but regardless, Harry felt like the older students would be able to step on him and not even notice.

Harry watched as students peered into his carriage before passing by, not noticing who he was, just seeing some little first year, which Harry was grateful for. Remus and Sirius had warned him that everyone would know who he was, that he would get a lot of attention, but he didn’t want it. He wanted to just go to Hogwarts, and enjoy school.

Harry was pulled away from his thoughts as the carriage door opened and Ron walked in.

“Hi Ron,” Harry said as Ron sat down opposite him.

“Hi,” Ron said.

“I’m glad you found me. I looked for you, but it’s just so crowded,” Harry said.

“Fred and George said you’d gone this way,” Ron said, “Have you seen Neville?” Harry shook his head.

“Couldn’t find him either,” Harry said.

“We’ll see him later when we all get into Gryffindor,” Ron said, grinning.

“What if we don’t get into Gryffindor?” Harry asked.

“Of course we will,” Ron said, “My whole family has been. Your parents were, and your uncles. Neville’s parents were too.”

“That doesn’t mean we will. Uncle Sirius was the only one in his family to be in Gryffindor, the rest were in Slytherin, even Aunt Dromeda,” Harry said.

“Even if we’re in different houses, we’ll still be best mates,” Ron said determinedly. Harry smiled, assured slightly, but he was still worried. What would Sirius say if he didn’t get into Gryffindor? Maybe it wouldn’t matter too much if Harry got into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, but what if Harry was put in Slytherin? Harry didn’t want to let Sirius, Remus, or his parents down by being in a house other than Gryffindor.

Harry was quickly distracted from his thoughts as Ron started talking about the new Quidditch season and the Cannons’ chances. Harry humoured his friend, though he knew the Chudley Cannons always lost.

When the trolley lady came, Harry made sure to get enough food for him and Ron with the money Remus had given him, and they were eating when the carriage door opened and Neville came in followed by a girl with bushy brown hair.

“Hey, Neville, we were wondering where you were,” Ron said.

“I’m looking for Trevor,” Neville said.

“You’ve already lost him?” Harry asked. Neville had introduced the two of them to Trevor just the other day, saying that his pet toad was his present for getting into Hogwarts from one of his great uncles.

“He jumps,” Neville said, shrugging.

“You know each other?” the girl asked.

“Yeah,” Neville said, “We were in the same class. Hermione, this is Ron and Harry. Hermione is helping me look for Trevor.”

“The same class?” Hermione asked, sitting down and looking interested, “So you’re all pure blood?”

“I’m half blood,” Harry said, “My uncle taught us all at my house, since none of us could go to Muggle schools in case of accidental magic.”

“Did you learn magic?” Hermione asked, “I can’t wait to start learning, I’ve read all of the course books already, of course.”

“Are you Muggle born?” Ron asked, looking slightly overwhelmed by Hermione’s enthusiasm. Hermione nodded.

“I had no idea until I got the letter, even though weird things happened around me all the time. I was so thrilled. It’s all very exciting, isn’t it? Going away, learning magic? What house do you think you’ll be in? I read up on them all, did you know Albus Dumbledore himself was in Gryffindor? I do hope I get into Gryffindor. You don’t know what the test is, do you? It wasn’t in Hogwarts: A History,” Hermione said rapidly. Ron and Harry looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

“Aren’t you looking for Neville’s toad?” Harry asked, sending Neville a quick apologetic look.

“Yes! Well, it was nice to meet you. What were your names again, sorry?” Hermione asked, standing up.

“Ron,” Ron said.

“I’m Harry,” Harry said.

“Harry? Like Harry Potter?” Hermione asked. Harry sighed.

“The one and only,” he said begrudgingly, not liking the way Hermione’s eyes somehow widened even more.

“I’ve read all about you!” Hermione exclaimed.

“Yes, I’m in a lot of books,” Harry said quickly, seeing that Hermione was going to keep talking, “I also don’t like to think about it.” Hermione nodded, closing her mouth.

“Sorry,” Hermione said, “We’ll keep looking for Trevor.” Hermione left the carriage, and Neville hung back.

“She’s a bit much,” Neville said, “But she’s nice, and offered to help me find Trevor.”

“We can help as well,” Harry offered, feeling slightly guilty that this girl they’d never met before had helped, but he and Ron hadn’t even thought about it.

“No, it’s fine,” Neville said, glancing out into the corridor where Hermione stood impatiently.

“Come sit with us when you find him,” Harry said.

“Don’t bring her,” Ron said.

“Thanks,” Neville said, “See you later.” He left the carriage and he and Hermione disappeared from view.

“She’s annoying,” Ron said. Harry shrugged.

“Just eager,” Harry said, “Though I don’t like how she looked at me once she found out who I was.”

“You’re famous, mate. You’ll just have to get used to it,” Ron said. Harry made a face. He didn’t want to get used to it. He just wanted everyone to treat him like a regular person.

Harry was finishing a pumpkin pasty as the carriage door opened again and in swaggered a small blond boy with a pointed chin and two hulking figures on either side of him.

“Hello?” Harry said, looking at the two bigger boys cautiously.

“They’ve been saying up and down the train that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. It’s you, is it?” the blond boy asked.

“Yes,” Harry said, looking the blond boy up and down, “And you are?”

“Draco Malfoy, and these two are Crabbe and Goyle,” the boy said, his gaze turning to Ron, “And I suppose you’re one of those Weasleys? Father told me that they all have red hair and more children than they can afford.” Harry stood up.

“If you’re here to insult us, then you should leave,” Harry snapped.

“I’m here to make you an offer, Potter,” Malfoy said, “You have too much power to be squandering it on Weasley here. I can help you. We can be friends, you can forget trash like Weasley, and you can put your power to real use.”

“Malfoy,” Harry said thoughtfully, “Where have I heard that name before? Oh right!” Harry clapped his hand to his forehead, “Your father worked for Voldemort, who killed my parents! Forget it, Malfoy.” Malfoy’s cheeks went pink, and he glared at Harry.

“You don’t want me as your enemy,” Malfoy warned him.

“Well I don’t want you as my friend, especially not after you insulted Ron and his family,” Harry said, “Get lost, Malfoy.”

“I won’t forget this, Potter,” Malfoy snarled, his eyes narrowed. Harry shrugged carelessly. With one last glare at Ron, Malfoy turned and left the room, Crabbe and Goyle following him after cracking their knuckles menacingly at Ron and Harry.

Harry closed the carriage door after them before sitting down and taking a Chocolate Frog.

“Who do you have this time?” Ron asked as Harry read the card.

“Dumbledore again,” Harry said, shoving the card into his pocket.

“Everyone I know has about five of him,” Ron said. Harry shrugged, biting the head off the Chocolate Frog, before suggesting a game of Gobstones.

They played until it was dark, then got into their school robes, ready for the train to pull into Hogsmeade.

* * *

When Ron and Harry got off the train, they joined Neville and Hermione Granger. They followed along with the crowd until they heard a voice calling out for the first years. Looking around, Harry saw Hagrid. Hagrid was a friend of his uncles, and he had met him a few times.

“Hi, Hagrid!” Harry said brightly, leading the other four towards him.

“Hello, Harry,” Hagrid said, grinning at him, “Ready for Hogwarts, are ya?”

“Yup,” Harry said, “This is Ron, Neville, and Hermione.” He gestured to the three others, introducing them to Hagrid. The three of them murmured greetings, Hermione looking particularly nervous as she looked up at the gigantic man in front of her.

They followed Hagrid onto the boats, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione sharing one. Riding in the boat they got their first sight of Hogwarts, and Harry was amazed. It was even more incredible than Remus or Sirius had ever described to him. It was bigger than Harry could have thought possible, and ancient. An uncountable number of lights twinkled against the vast dark sky.

“Wow,” Harry heard Hermione murmur behind him.

“Watch your heads!” Hagrid called out as they got closer to the cliff and everyone ducked. They all scrambled off the boats and Hagrid led them up to a huge door, and knocked on it loudly. The doors opened, and a stern looking woman gave Hagrid a small smile.

“Thank you, Hagrid,” she said, “If you will all follow me.” She turned and the first years all followed her into the castle. Harry guessed this woman must be Professor McGonagall.

McGonagall led them through the Entrance Hall into a small room, and they all crowded in, looking around with interested.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” said Professor McGonagall, “The start-of-term banquet will being shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your houses will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free time in your house common room.” Harry frowned slightly, What if he and Ron and Neville were in different houses? How would they spend time together?

“The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin,” Professor McGonagall continued, “Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.”

“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” Professor McGonagall glanced around, her eyes lingering on those she obviously thought were not quite up to standard.

She left the chamber after saying she would return when the school was ready, and conversation broke out around Harry.

“No idea what the how they sort us?” Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

“That was one thing Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius refused to tell me,” he said.

“Fred said it hurts a lot,” Ron said.

“Your mother knows what it is. I don’t think she’d let any of us do it if it would hurt you,” Harry said, knowing just how protective Molly Weasley was of her children.

“I reckon a lot of parents would complain if it hurt their kids,” Ron agreed.

“Maybe it’s a test,” Hermione added, “I’m so glad I read all of those extra books.”

Suddenly several first years screamed, and Harry looked around before finding the reason for the screams. A few ghosts had drifted into the chamber, arguing. There was a brief discussion before McGonagall came back to take them into the Great Hall.

It was incredible. There were thousands of candles floating in the air above four long tables. Even though Harry had grown up around magic, it was still an amazing sight. Harry gasped as he looked up and saw the stars dotting the night sky instead of a ceiling.

McGonagall led them all to the other end of the Great Hall, just in front of the teachers table, where a ragged wizard’s hat sat on a four legged stool. It was not what Harry was expecting to see (not that Harry knew what he was expecting to see) and it confused him. What was the hat for?

And then it starting singing.

After it finished its song, Harry understood. The hat would tell them what house they belonged in. He wondered how the Muggle-borns felt about this. They were completely out of their depth.

He watched as everyone got sorted, clapping politely each time, but he could feel himself getting more and more apprehensive. He had to be in Gryffindor. It was the house Remus and Sirius were in. The house his parents had been in. And he definitely couldn’t be in Slytherin. What would they say? How would they react to a letter from him in the morning, saying he’d been Sorted into Slytherin?

“Granger, Hermione!” Professor McGonagall called. Hermione sat down on the stool, and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It was a few minutes before the hat called out “Gryffindor!”

Ron groaned, but Harry smiled and clapped. Hermione was intense, but she seemed nice enough. She helped Neville after all.

Hermione looked extraordinarily pleased with herself as she sat down at the Gryffindor table and turned to watch the rest of the Sorting.

Soon it was Neville’s turn, and Harry noted that he looked very sick as he sat down. It was quite some time before the hat finally announced that Neville was a Gryffindor, and Neville went to sit at the Gryffindor table, shaking his head disbelievingly.

Harry continued to watch as the next few people were Sorted, getting closer and closer to his name.

“Potter, Harry!” Professor McGonagall called out. Eyes nearly popped out of some student’s heads when they heard the name, and Harry could hear their whispering as he stepped forward.

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Harry’s head, the hat fell over his eyes and everything went black.

“Hmmm,” said a voice that must have been the hat, “Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There’s talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that’s interesting… so where shall I put you?” Harry closed his eyes despite the darkness. He couldn’t be in Slytherin. He couldn’t.

“Not Slytherin, eh?” said the hat, “Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it’s all here in your head, and Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that – no? Well, if you’re sure – better be GRYFFINDOR!” The hat was removed from Harry’s head, and he blinked rapidly before getting up and moving to the Gryffindor table. Gryffindor!

The Sorting continued, and Ron was also Sorted into Gryffindor, to Harry and Neville’s delight.

“Congratulations!” Ron said excitedly as he took a seat opposite Harry.

“This is great!” Harry said, grinning across the table as food appeared. It looked delicious, and Harry happily helped himself to the food. As he ate, he looked around the room. At the Head table, Harry’s eyes were drawn to two male teachers, one wearing a turban and the other with greasy black hair, black eyes, and a hook nose. As the black haired teacher looked his way and met his eyes, Harry felt his scar burning. His hand instantly went up to his forehead, and he frowned slightly, puzzled by both the pain and the glare the teacher seemed to send his way.

“Percy?” Harry asked, looking around, “Who’s that teacher? The one at the end with the black hair?”

“Professor Snape. He’s Head of Slytherin and is the Potions Master. He hates everyone except the Slytherins,” Percy said, “Why?” Harry shrugged.

“I don’t know, just wondered,” Harry said. Snape. That name rang a bell in Harry’s head, but he didn’t know where he recognised it from. He would have to ask Remus and Sirius when he wrote to them next.

Even if he did hate everyone, Harry couldn’t see why Snape would glare at him like that.

Choosing to forget it for now, Harry joined in on the conversation around him. He would worry about Snape later.

After the feast, Percy led all the first years up to the Gryffindor tower. It took some time, and there were a lot of staircases on their way up. The Common Room was guarded by a portrait of a fat lady, who asked for a password from Percy before letting them in.

The Gryffindor Common Room was very bright. Everything was in red and gold, the Gryffindor colours. Tomorrow Harry would look at it properly, for now he went up the staircase with Ron and Neville up to their dormitory. Harry decided to write a letter to Remus and Sirius before he slept.

 

_Dear Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot,_

_I got into Gryffindor! The Sorting hat wasn’t sure at first, but decided on Gryffindor, it’s brilliant! Ron and Neville are in Gryffindor too, and this girl Hermione who we met on the train. She talks very quickly and has read probably a thousand books, but she’s nice. She helped Neville look for his toad._

_On the train I also met a boy called Draco Malfoy, who wanted me to be his friend because he could help me put my ‘power’ to use. He’s a jerk and he insulted Ron. And I remember what you’ve said about the Malfoys, that they followed Voldemort._

_At the feast, there was a teacher who glared at me. When he did my scar hurt. I asked Percy Weasley who he was, and he said his name was Snape. I know I recognise that name, but I’m not sure where from. Do you know?_

_Anyway, I better go to bed, I’m so tired after today and I have to be ready for my classes tomorrow! I’ll send you another letter soon._

_From Harry._

 

After he finished writing it, he gave the letter to Hedwig and let her out the window, watching her until she was out of sight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to avoid going into too much detail of events that happened in the book. I'm assuming you've all read them and know what happens. I hope you'll see some changes to things as it goes on, even if it doesn't mean there's many at the moment.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took awhile to update. I get there though, and I promise I'm working on future chapters. 
> 
> I am doing NaNoWriMo next month so I honeslty have no idea when the next update will be, though.
> 
> Massive thank you to my beta, weequeer.

“Thank you again, Remus,” Molly said, handing Remus a cup of tea.

“It really is no trouble, Molly,” Remus said, “Ginny is a great kid, and it wouldn’t do to disrupt her schedule too much, now that things have changed for her.” Molly nodded, glancing up at the ceiling. When Remus had brought Ginny home, she’d immediately gone up to her bedroom.

“She misses them,” Molly said, “She’s never been alone.”

“Is there anyone around her age that she could spend some time with?” Remus asked.

“There’s Xenophilius Lovegood’s daughter,” Molly said, “They live not far from here. The poor girl lost her mother last year.”

“Lovegood?” Remus asked, recognising the name. Sirius got every copy of the Quibbler, and had done so ever since leaving Hogwarts. He claimed it was entertaining.

“I know his reputation,” Molly said, smiling slightly, “But there can’t be any harm in Ginny spending time with another kid.”

“No. I think it’s exactly what she needs,” Remus agreed, sipping his tea.

“And what about you?” Molly asked.

“Excuse me?” Remus asked, frowning.

“You and Sirius have just watched Harry go off to Hogwarts. Sending your child away is difficult. How are the two of you doing?” Molly asked. Remus shrugged.

“It’s only been a couple of days,” Remus said.

“Have you heard from him since he’s left?” Molly asked.

“We did get a letter from him, and we replied to it,” Remus said.

“Well, Harry’s doing better than Ron,” Molly said, shaking her head, “But a letter isn’t the same, is it?”

“The house is quiet. Yes, Ginny is there during the day, but it was a lot louder when Harry was around and Ron and Neville were there and the four of them were all running around after each other. It feels like the house has gotten bigger,” Remus said, “It’s big and empty.”

“How’s Sirius?” Molly asked.

“He’s been at the pub open to close the last couple of days,” Remus said, shaking his head, “He hasn’t done that since the war and things were really bad between us.”

After thinking for a moment, Molly said, “Harry’s not supposed to be at the pub.”

“Of course not, he’s eleven!” Remus exclaimed. Molly gave a small laugh, covering her mouth with her hand, shaking her head.

“What I mean is that it’s okay that Harry isn’t there, he’s not supposed to be. But as far as Sirius is concerned, he should be at home,” Molly said, “He probably doesn’t even realise he’s doing it.”

“Oh,” Remus said, “How many times have you sent kids off?”

“When Bill first went to Hogwarts it was strange for a while. But we still has six others at home, I don’t think it was as pronounced as it must be for the two of you,” Molly said.

“We’ll get used to it,” Remus said, “We got used to having to care for Harry. We got used to not having James and Lily.” Molly watched Remus for a moment, as Remus took a deep breath. He didn’t want to think about the loss of James and Lily. Somehow that loss hurt more now that Harry was at Hogwarts.

“I think you should go out tonight, Remus,” Molly said, picking up his half empty cup of tea and moving it away from him, “There’s a pub I’ve heard good things about, you might have as well. The Dog Star?” Remus smiled.

“It has a reputation,” Remus said.

“Perhaps you should go there. You need to get out of the house. I’ll bring Ginny over later than usual tomorrow. Perhaps not until after lunch,” Molly said. Remus nodded.

“Thank you, Molly,” Remus said. He left The Burrow, thinking over what Molly said. She knew more about how it was to send children away to Hogwarts, so he was going to listen to her.

Disapparating quickly, he appeared in the alley closest to The Dog Star, and went through the Muggle entrance of the pub. Going right up to the bar, he sat at one of the stools, and smiled at the woman who came over to serve him.

“Hey Remus,” she said, giving him a wide smile that sparkled in her dark eyes, “Haven’t seen you around here in a while.”

“Hi Julie,” Remus said, “Well, there’s no Harry at home anymore.” Julie nodded, her dark and frizzy curls bouncing.

“I know, I’ve heard all about it from Sirius,” she said. Julie was the manager of the pub, running things when Sirius didn’t, and had been working for him for four years. Julie looked at Remus a moment before handing him a glass of gin on the rocks.

“Can only serve Muggle drinks in here,” Julie said, “Why did you come this side, anyway?” Remus shrugged, taking a sip of the drink.

“Less likely to be recognised, I guess,” Remus said. He’d had issues multiple times in the past when he’d arrive in the wizarding area of the pub and Sirius would immediately lose some of his customers. Most people didn’t know what he was, but some of the ones who did know him didn’t like to be in the same space as him.

“Did you want me to grab Sirius?” Julie asked.

“Nah,” Remus said, “He’ll come out this way eventually, I’ll see him then.” Julie nodded, offering Remus a last smile before moving over to serve some more of the customers. Remus drank slowly, watching as a group of girls got drinks from Julie, laughing loudly. It was nice that people were having fun.

"You look lonely here,” a familiar voice said as they sat next to him.

“Not really,” Remus said.

“You sure you’re not waiting for someone?” the person replied, and Remus grinned into his drink.

“Are you trying to pick me up, Sirius, because you know you don’t have to try,” Remus said, shaking his head. Sirius shrugged.

“Thought I’d try something new,” Sirius said, “Play a game.” Remus snorted into his drink, still not looking at Sirius.

“Why are you here anyway?” Sirius asked, “You normally stay away from the pub.”

“Normally Harry is home,” Remus pointed out.

“So should I expect you around here more often?” Sirius asked.

“I don’t know, are you expecting to be here open to close every day?” Remus countered. Sirius sighed, and looked away from Remus.

“I’m sorry, Moony,” Sirius said quietly. Remus said nothing, just looked up at the wall and the bottles of alcohol on shelves. He drank the last of his drink, placing the glass on the bar loudly, and looked over to Julie again, who was serving a couple of older men.

“Are you angry with me?” Sirius asked in a small, vulnerable voice, and Remus shook his head.

“No,” Remus said, “I’m not. I get it. It’s like losing James and Lily all over again. But Harry’s going to come back. We’ll get letters from him and he’ll come home for Christmas. I know it feels strange at home, but for me, the only way it’s going to stop feeling strange is if you’re actually there.”

“The pub…” Sirius said slowly, looking around.

“Can manage without you,” Remus said, “You have Julie, and other employees. They can keep it running when you’re not here, just as they have the past ten years.”

Sirius sighed. “You’re right,” he said.

“Don’t push me away,” Remus said, the ‘again’ hanging between them. Sirius nodded, and stood up.

“I’ll talk to Julie and then we can go home,” Sirius said. Remus smiled, watching as Sirius moved down the bar to talk to Julie quickly. While they were talking, Julie glanced over at Remus a couple of times, smiling and winking at him. Sirius went out the back to grab his stuff, and Julie walked back over to Remus.

“It’s about time someone got him out of here,” Julie said.

“It’s only been a couple of days,” Remus said.

“It’s felt like a lot longer,” Julie said, “Have fun tonight.” She wiggled her eyebrows at Remus, and he laughed.

“Oh, I plan to,” Remus said as Sirius came out from the back. Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus.

“Let’s get out of here then, Moony,” Sirius said. The two of them waved to Julie as they left the pub, ignoring the few glares they got.

* * *

The first week at Hogwarts had been slightly overwhelming for Harry. So many classes, trying to learn his way around the castle, getting to know the teachers and other students.

Ron and Harry had gotten lost multiple times, at one point even trying to open the door to the forbidden corridor on the third floor, before one of the prefects helped them.

It was Friday now, and they had their first Potions class today. Harry was nervous about it. Remus and Sirius had written him back, telling him that Snape was an old school rival of them and his father. They’d already heard about how unfair Snape was, favouring the Slytherins over any of the other houses. The glare Snape had sent his way at the opening feast also stuck in Harry’s mind.

“Maybe Snape will pick on you,” Ron said, reaching across Harry to grab a piece of toast, “But so what? You heard Fred and George. He picks on everyone. Just sit through the class, and then after you can complain.”

“Thanks, Ron,” Harry said, sighing. He knew Ron had good intentions, but it wasn’t working. He looked up across the table at Neville, who shrugged. Hermione sat with Neville, and was immersed in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, last minute studying up before the first Potions class.

“We should get going,” Harry said after he finished eating, “Don’t want to be late.” All four of them stood up, Hermione shoving her book into her bag. Hermione had taken to hanging around with Harry, Ron, and Neville, as Neville was the only one who had become friends with Hermione. Ron ignored her most of the time, and Harry tried to be kind to her.

They went down to the dungeons, which were cold and unwelcoming, and waited with the rest of the class. The first year Gryffindors took Potions with the first year Slytherins, and they were all jeering at the Gryffindors. Draco Malfoy was smirking across the hallway at Harry. So far this week Harry had been able to avoid Malfoy for the most part, but he wouldn’t be able to for Potions.

The corridor quietened as Snape walked down towards them, glaring at all of the Gryffindors as he went past and opened the door to the Potions classroom.

“In, and no dawdling,” Snape said. The Gryffindors hurried in, taking seats next to each other quickly. Harry sat with Ron, and Hermione and Neville took the table next to them. Seamus and Dean sat behind them with Parvati and Lavender, the two other Gryffindor girls, next to them. The Slytherins took seats on the other side of the classroom.

Snape began by taking the class register, and stopped at Harry’s name. He looked up, directly at Harry.

“Ah, yes,” he said softly, “Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity.” Over the other side of the classroom, Harry could see Draco Malfoy sniggering, Crabbe and Goyle following his lead. Snape finished taking the register, then stepped forward.

“You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,” Snape said quietly, the class silent. He looked around the class with disdain before continuing, “As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.” Harry and Ron looked at each after Snape finished his speech, raising their eyebrows. Harry wondered why Snape was allowed to talk to them in that way.

“Potter!” Snape said loudly, looking at Harry sharply. “What would I get if I powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Hermione’s hand shot up.

“I don’t know, sir,” Harry replied, dismayed at having been singled out. Snape sneered at him.

“Tut, tut – fame clearly isn’t everything,” he said. Harry opened his mouth furiously, ready to say something back when Ron stepped on his foot.

“Let’s try again, Potter,” Snape said, his eyes narrowing at Harry, “Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?” Harry shook his head, seeing Malfoy and his cronies laughing.

“I don’t know, sir,” Harry said.

“Thought you wouldn’t open a book before coming, eh, Potter?” Snape said. Harry regretted not copying Hermione at breakfast and reading through _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ with her, just so he wouldn’t look so stupid right now.

“What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?” Snape asked, and Harry smiled. He knew this one. It was the main ingredient in the potion Remus took every month to help control his lycanthropy.

“Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, it also goes by the name aconite,” Harry said, smiling up at Snape, “As for the other questions, you can hardly expect me to know the answers when it my first potions class? Aren’t you supposed to teach us the answers?” The Gryffindors and a couple of the Slytherins laughed, but Snape was furious.

“You are correct about monkshood and wolfsbane. Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons,” Snape said, looking around the classroom, “Well? Why aren’t you all copying that down?” Everyone started to draw out quills and parchment, and Snape walked back to his desk.

“And a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter,” he said as he sat down.

The lesson didn’t get any better from there. In pairs, they all had to make a cure for boils, Snape walking around the room and criticising everyone. Malfoy was the only one he seemed to praise. He was admiring the way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when green smoke and hissing filled the classroom. Neville had melted the cauldron he and Hermione were using, and the potions was dripping on to the floor, burning holes in people’s shoes. Everyone climbed up onto their chairs, but Neville was covered in red, angry boils. Snape barked at Hermione to take Neville up to the hospital wing after calling Neville an idiot.

“You – Potter – why didn’t you tell him not to add the quills!” Snape yelled, rounding on Harry, “Thought it would make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? Well, that’s another point you’ve lost for Gryffindor!” Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him again.

“It’s not worth it,” Ron muttered, “We all know it’s not your fault, and arguing will lose us more points.”

Harry brooded over lunch, thinking about how unfair it was that Snape hated him so much. Just because he’d had a rivalry with his dad at school!

After lunch, Harry and Ron went down to Hagrid’s hut. Hagrid was friends with Remus and Sirius, and had invited Harry down to visit that afternoon since he had no lessons.

He and Ron had a good time with Hagrid, Hagrid asking them how they were finding school so far. While Hagrid talked to Ron about his older brother Charlie, who Hagrid remembered fondly, Harry picked up the newspaper that was sitting on Hagrid’s table.

 

_GRINGOTTS BREAK IN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown._

_Gringotts’ goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

_“But we’re not telling you what’s in there, so keep your noses out if you know what’s good for you,” said a Gringott’s spokesgoblin this afternoon._

 

Harry frowned as he read it. He had heard Remus and Sirius muttering about a Gringotts break in the day before Harry left for Hogwarts. Dark wizards or witches unknown… that phrase sent a shiver down Harry’s spine.

And was it just luck that the vault had been emptied earlier that day. If so, that was a huge coincidence. But if someone knew that there would be a break in, why wouldn’t they just try to stop it? What was the person after? It couldn’t be gold, there were much easier ways of getting gold. It must be something of great value, something rare.

Harry was distracted from the newspaper as Hagrid offered him a rock cake, and Harry took it, too polite to refuse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, some of this chapter was taken from the book.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter has taken awhile! Hopefully the next chapter shouldn't take too long. 
> 
> I want to say a huge thank you to [weequeer](http://weequeer.tumblr.com/) who was my beta up until this chapter. I have absolutely loved working with weequeer through Death and Resurrection and up until now with RU. Also a huge thank you to my new beta [yesofcoursealwaays](http://yesofcoursealwaays.tumblr.com/). Thank you also to [bewarethemicrobear](http://bewarethemicrobear.tumblr.com/) and [willowdoesart](http://willowdoesart.tumblr.com/), who both also helped with this chapter.

Harry followed Professor McGonagall nervously. He’d just been caught flying while Madam Hooch took Neville to the Hospital Wing, and all because Malfoy flew off with Neville’s Remembrall! Two weeks into school, and he was already in trouble. He must have broken some kind of record. Harry wondered how Sirius and Remus would react to an owl from Professor McGonagall. They’d probably laugh, Sirius would be proud. Remus would try to tell Sirius not to encourage Harry, but he’d be grinning too. The thought of that calmed Harry down slightly.

McGonagall stopped outside the Charms classroom, and asked Professor Flitwick if she could borrow ‘wood’. A fifth year boy came out of the classroom, looking bewildered. Professor McGonagall didn’t say a word as she led them both into her office. Harry wondered what the other boy had done to get in trouble.

“Wood,” McGonagall said, her demeanour completely changed as a sudden smile appeared on her face as she looked at the fifth year boy, “I’ve found you a Seeker!”

“A Seeker?” Wood repeated.

“Yes. This is Harry Potter. Potter, Oliver Wood. The Gryffindor Quidditch captain,” McGonagall said.

“You mean I’m the Seeker?” Harry asked, “But I can’t be. My Dad was a Chaser, that’s the position I’ve been practicing for.”

“Perhaps it is. But you have some excellent skills as a Seeker. You caught that thing in your hand after a fifty-foot dive. Not a scratch,” McGonagall said, and turned to Wood, “Charlie Weasley couldn’t have done it.”

“But I’m a first year,” Harry said, astounded by this turn of events.

“I know, but I’ll speak to Dumbledore,” McGonagall said, trying to reassure Harry, but Harry was shaking his head.

“I don’t want special treatment,” Harry said. McGonagall smiled at Harry, and stepped forward.

“Potter, this is not because you’re the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ or any such silliness. This is because you are exactly what our Quidditch team needs,” McGonagall said.

“He’s just the right build, too,” Wood saying, not having noticed the conversation between McGonagall and Harry, “We’ll have to get him a broom. A Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven.”

“I have a Nimbus Two Thousand,” Harry said, “I got it from my uncles for my birthday. They could send it.”

“That would be perfect, Potter,” McGonagall said.

“You have one already?” Wood asked, surprised.

“I love flying, so my uncles got it for me even though I couldn’t bring it here,” Harry said.

“I’ll write to them and explain,” McGonagall said, sitting down at her desk before peering sternly at Harry, “Now, I want to hear that you are training hard, or I’ll change my mind about punishing you.

“Of course, Professor,” Harry said, and McGonagall’s face relaxed into a smile.

“Your father would be proud of you,” she said. Harry nodded, his face warming. He hoped so. He wanted, more than anything else, to be able to make his parents proud.

* * *

As soon as classes had ended for the day, Ron and Harry went up to the Hospital Wing to see Neville. Neville was sitting on one of the beds, his arm in a sling.

“How’s your arm?” Harry asked.

“Madam Pomfrey fixed it immediately, she just wanted to keep me here for observation,” Neville said. Ron and Harry sat down on the bed next to Neville’s.

“I’m really sorry that happened, Nev,” Harry said. Neville shrugged.

“Flying’s not my thing,” Neville said.

“Speaking of flying,” Harry said, “I have something to tell both of you.” He told Neville what had happened with Malfoy before telling both of his friends about the conversation with McGonagall.

“Seeker?” Ron exclaimed.

“You can’t tell anyone,” Harry said, a grin taking over his features as he shared the news. “Wood wants to keep it a secret, but I had to tell you.”

“That’s great, Harry!” Neville said.

“You’re a first year!” Ron said, his eyes as wide as saucers, “You must be the youngest player in-”

“A century,” Harry cut Ron off, “I know. Wood told me. He seemed pretty pleased. He said that if McGonagall is willing to make an exception, I must be good.” Ron grinned at him as his stomach started growling.

“You should go to dinner,” Neville said, glancing at Ron, “Madam Pomfrey doesn’t want me leaving, but I’ll get food. You should eat.”

“Yeah, alright,” Harry said, standing up, “We’ll see you later.” Ron and Harry walked out, waving good bye to Neville and walked back down to the Great Hall. Just before they walked through the door, their way was blocked by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

“Well, well, Potter,” Malfoy said, “On your way to a last meal? I would have thought you’d already be on a train home.”

“You’re a lot braver now that you’re on the ground and have your little friends with you,” Harry said coolly, ignoring the way Crabbe and Goyle were cracking their knuckles menacingly.

“I could take you on my own any time,” Malfoy said, “Tonight. Wizard’s duel.” Harry narrowed his eyes, wanting to wipe that smirk off Malfoy’s face. Malfoy raised an eyebrow, “What’s the matter? Can’t handle it?”

“Of course he can,” Ron said, “I’m his second, who’s yours?”

“Crabbe,” Malfoy said after sizing Crabbe and Goyle up, “Midnight, in the trophy room.” Malfoy pushed in between Ron and Harry, heading to the dungeons, Crabbe and Goyle following and deliberately running into Ron and Harry on their way past. Ron and Harry shared a look before going to sit down at the Gryffindor table.

Harry hadn’t even had a chance to start eating when Fred and George came over, sitting on either side of Harry and pushing Ron aside.

“Congratulations, Harry,” Fred whispered.

“Wood just told us,” said George, giving Harry an exaggerated conspiratorial wink.

“We’re going to win the Quidditch cup for sure this year,” said Fred.

“Wood was practically skipping when he told us,” George said.

“We’ll see you at practice, Harry, we have to go,” Fred said.

“Lee reckons he found a new secret passage,” George said.

“He can’t have. Well, not one that we don’t already know. We know them all,” Fred said grinning, before the two of them walked off.

“I love when they talk at me,” Harry said. He took a mouthful of food before turning to Ron, his thoughts shifting to Malfoy and the duel.

“I can’t duel Malfoy,” He told him after swallowing.

“Don’t worry about it, neither of you can do any real damage,” Ron said.

“What if I wave my wand and nothing happens?” Harry asked, nervous.

“Throw it away and punch him,” Ron said. Harry grinned at him.

“Excuse me.”

Harry turned to see Hermione standing behind him. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were narrowed.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

“I heard what you and Malfoy were saying before, and you can’t go wandering around after hours. Think of all the points you’ll lose for Gryffindor, it’s really quite selfish of you,” Hermione lectured, as if she were a teacher and the two boys in front of her were especially hard to control.

“Only if I’m caught,” Harry said, “Besides, it’s really none of your business.”

“Goodbye,” Ron said, grinning at her around a mouthful of pie. Hermione made an irritated face before storming off. Ron watched her leave before turning back to Harry, “So you’re going?”

“Of course I’m going,” Harry whispered, “Can’t wait to see Malfoy’s face.”

* * *

At half past eleven, Ron and Harry left the dormitory, where Dean and Seamus were sleeping heavily, and walked quietly down to the Common Room. It was empty. Or so they thought until a light flickered on, and they saw Hermione sitting in an arm chair, her arms crossed.

“I can’t believe you’re going to do this, Harry,” Hermione said, scowling.

“It’s none of your business!” Ron exclaimed, “Go back to bed!”

“I almost told your brother,” Hermione snapped, “Percy – he’s a prefect, he’d put a stop to this.” Harry sighed.

“Come on,” he said to Ron, turning away from Hermione and pushing the portrait hole open. After Ron came through, Hermione followed.

“Don’t you _care_ about Gryffindor or do you _only_ care about yourselves? _I_ don’t want Slytherin to win the House Cup and you’ll lose all the house points I earned from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells,” Hermione hissed at them.

“Shut up about your stupid points!” Ron said angrily.

“Go away,” Harry said.

“Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you when you’re on the train home tomorrow!” Hermione said, turning back to the portrait, but the Fat Lady had gone. She turned back to Harry and Ron helplessly, “Now what am I supposed to do?”

“That’s your problem,” Ron said, “We have to go.” Harry and Ron walked away, but by the time they got to the end of the corridor, Hermione had caught up with them.

“You are _not_ coming with us,” Ron insisted.

“What am I supposed to do?” Hermione asked, “Anyway, if I’m with you and we get caught, I can explain what happened, and you can back me up.”

“Why the hell would we do that?” Ron asked.

“Shut up!” Harry hissed suddenly. He could hear a something, a sort of sniffling.

“Is it Mrs Norris?” Ron whispered. Harry squinted, and walked forward slowly until they could see that it was Neville, curled up and asleep. Neville jerked awake when Harry made a couple more steps forward.

“Harry! Thank Goodness you found me! I’ve been out here for hours, I couldn’t remember the password!” Neville exclaimed.

“It’s _Pig Snout_ , but the Fat Lady’s gone, you can’t get in,” Harry said softly, “You were let out?”

“Yeah, Madam Pomfrey made me eat and then sent me up just before curfew,” Neville said.

“Well, we’re going to go meet Malfoy, you want to come?” Harry asked.

“Why are you meeting Malfoy?” Neville asked, taking Harry’s proffered arm and getting up.

“He challenged Harry to a duel,” Ron said, “Harry’s going to kick his arse.”

“Well, I’ll try.” Harry said.

“Of course I’ll come,” Neville said, his voice shaky. “I don’t want to be left here alone. The Bloody Baron has already been past twice.”

The four of them continued through the corridors until they reached the trophy room. Walking in, they realised that Malfoy wasn’t there yet. Harry gripped his wand in his pocket, ready for an immediate attack from Malfoy.

“He’s late,” Ron said after a few minutes, looking at this watch, “Maybe he’s chickened out.”

“Probably,” Harry said, “He talks big, but he’s a coward.” A noise in the next room made the four of them jump, and Harry drew out his wand when they heard a voice.

“Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in the corner.” Ron and Harry looked at each other, alarmed, recognising Filch’s voice. Harry gestured at the other to follow him quickly, leaving through the door on the opposite side of the room. Filch entered the trophy room just as they disappeared.

“They’re in here somewhere,” Filch muttered.

“This way!” Harry breathed to the others, and they started walking down the corridor, as quickly and quietly as they could. They’d almost reached the end of the corridor when Neville tripped. Harry caught him, but not in enough time to avoid banging into a suit of armour, which clanged to the ground.

“RUN!” Harry shouted, knowing there was no chance that Filch hadn’t heard. The four of them sprinted as hard as they could, Harry leading them.

They weaved through corridors and ran up a staircase before they final stopped, panting.

“I – told – you,” Hermione said, winded, “Malfoy – tricked – you.”

“Never mind that, we have to get back to the Gryffindor tower!” Ron said. As Harry started to walk again, a figure whizzed from a classroom into their path.

“Ickle Firsties!” Peeves exclaimed, delighted, “You shouldn’t be creeping about! I should be calling for Filch, I should!”

“Peeves, please,” Harry said.

“It’s for your own good!” Peeves said.

“Get out of the way!” Ron snapped, making a swipe at Peeves.

“STUDENTS OUT OF BED! IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR! STUDENTS OUT OF BED!” Peeves yelled. Harry didn’t even look at his friends before ducking under Peeves and running for his life. At the end of the corridor they ran into a locked door.

“We’re done for!” Ron moaned.

“Move over!” Hermione said impatiently, snatching Harry’s wand out of his hand, “ _Alohomora_!” The door unlocked, and the four of them clambered in, shutting the door and pressing their ears against it. They could heard Filch talking to Peeves, and then Peeves refusing to tell Filch where they were. Harry gave out a large sigh of relief.  

“Harry,” Neville whispered, panic clear. “We have bigger problems than Filch.” Harry turned around, and saw it. A massive dog with three huge heads, slobbering disgustingly from each one. With the sight, Harry realised they were in the forbidden corridor. The _one_ place Dumbledore had told them to stay away from and of course, they had run right into it.

Harry didn’t give himself time to think. He pushed the door open as fast as he could, closing it tightly after all four of them had left the room and were into a hallway. With record speed he broke out into a run following the other three, desperately wanting to get as far away from that dog as possible. They couldn’t see Filch anywhere, but that didn’t matter. Detention was far less of a punishment than being torn limb from limb by a three headed dog.

When they finally reached the portrait hole, the Fat Lady had thankfully, returned.

“What are you all doing out and about at this hour?” she asked sternly, her eyes raking over each of the four students disheveled states.

“Who cares, Pig Snout, Pig Snout!” Harry yelled. The Fat Lady looked taken aback, but she swung open, letting them all clamber into the Common Room at one time.

“What _was_ that?” Ron asked, “And what the bloody hell is it doing here?”

“You don’t use your eyes, do you?” Hermione snapped, “Didn’t you see what it was standing on?”

“Who cares what it was standing on, it had three heads!” Ron exclaimed.

“It was standing on a trapdoor. It must be guarding something,” Hermione said. She glared at Ron and Harry, gathering herself. “I hope you’re both pleased with yourselves. We could have been killed, or worse, expelled. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to bed.” She stormed haughtily up the staircase to the girl’s dormitory. Ron turned to look at Harry with a bemused expression on her face.

“It’s not like we forced her to come!” he said.

“Guarding something?” Harry said quietly, having not paid much attention to the exchange. “What could it be guarding?”

“Who cares, I just want to stay well away from that dog,” Neville said, “I’m going to bed, too.” Neville went up to the dormitory, Ron and Harry following behind him, Harry lost in his thoughts of what on earth the dog could possibly be guarding.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta [yesofcoursealwaeys](http://yesofcoursealwaays.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> I've had four months off from study, I go back in four days, and I've done nearly nothing over that time except plays sims I'm so sorry. 
> 
> As always, some lines are from the book.

Though it was autumn, the evening that Ron and Harry went out to the Quidditch pitch to fly on Harry’s Nimbus was clear and mild. Harry had had his first Quidditch practice with the rest of the team the previous day, after receiving his broom from Remus and Sirius, and it had gone well. Oliver Wood was very impressed with Harry’s abilities, and the rest of the team seemed to like him. It helped that Fred and George were on the team, and fully supported Harry as Seeker.

Harry was standing on the ground, watching Ron flying on his Nimbus 2000. He could have grabbed one of the school brooms, but Harry hated them, and if he was going to fly, it was going to be on a decent broom.

Across the pitch, Harry could see three figures walking towards them. He groaned as he recognised what he had come to know as the unmistakeable Malfoy hair, in between Crabbe and Goyle. He threw his hands frantically in the air, trying to catch Ron’s attention, and Ron flew down, landing shabbily, and went to stand next to Harry and handing him the broom.

“Potter,” Malfoy said, his eyes narrowed, “I see you’ve got a broomstick. Just wait until a teacher finds out. You’ll be out of Hogwarts by morning.”

“The teachers already know,” Harry said, smirking at Malfoy, “I was given special permission. You can take it up with Professor Dumbledore, if you like.”

Malfoy lunged forward and grabbed the broomstick out of Harry’s hands, raising an eyebrow as he said, “A Nimbus 2000? Of course, perfect Potter can only have the newest broomstick. All bow down before Saint Potter.”

“What broomstick did you say you have, Malfoy? An old Comet Two Sixty?” Ron said, “They’ve got nothing on the Nimbus.”

“What would you know, Weasley, you can’t even afford to look at it.” Malfoy snarled. Harry grabbed on to Ron as he lunged forward, stopping him from trying to hit Malfoy.

“Come on, Ron,” Harry said, snatching his broomstick away from Malfoy, “He’s just jealous.” The two of them started to walk away.

“Did your pathetic guardians buy that broom for you? To make up for not having parents?” Malfoy called after them. Harry turned around, shoved his broomstick at Ron and pulled his wand out, storming up to Malfoy.

“I do have parents,” Harry whispered dangerously, his green eyes glinting, “In fact, I have four. Four parents who are worth ten times more than your scumbag Death Eater parents.  So watch your mouth.” Harry shoved his wand back into his pocket, backing up a couple of steps before turning and walking away.

“I thought you were going to deck him,” Ron said as they walked into the castle, “Bringing your parents up like that was low.”

“It’s Malfoy, what do you expect?” Harry said, “Maybe next time I’ll punch him. He’d deserve it.” Ron laughed as they turned a corner and came across Hermione Granger, her arms crossed, a stern expression on her face that was reminiscent of Professor McGonagall.

“That’s hardly acceptable behaviour,” Hermione said, “Malfoy’s foul, but punching him is just as bad.”

“Do you even know what he said?” Harry asked.

“No, but that’s not important. You can’t just hit people who say bad things,” Hermione said.

“Can you get out of the way?” Ron asked impatiently, “We’re trying to get up to the Common Room.”

“Besides, I thought you weren’t speaking to us?” Harry asked.

“Actually, that’s what I came down here for. I’d decided to forgive you for almost getting us expelled,” Hermione said huffily, “I think I’ve changed my mind now.” She turned on her heel and promptly walked off. Ron gave Harry a bemused look, and Harry simply shrugged before continuing on their way to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Halloween in the Lupin-Black-Potter household had always been a solemn affair. They would start out with a quiet breakfast, before the three of them would go to Godric’s Hollow to visit James and Lily’s graves. Occasionally, Harry would drag his guardians through the village and towards the damaged house, though Remus always tried to discourage this. When Sirius saw the old Potter house, he would have nightmares for a month, waking Remus up with screaming for James and Lily. Remus didn’t mind waking up to comfort Sirius, but he hated to see Sirius so distressed.

Neither Sirius nor Remus could understand Harry’s fascination with the house his parents had died in. It distressed him greatly to see it, but he always wanted to. They could see in his eyes the loss Harry felt when he looked at the house. After seeing it, Harry had always acted slightly off for a couple of weeks, as if he was trying to hold back emotions. Talking stiffly, making jerking motions every so often. Yet Harry always wanted to go back and see it, despite how it affected him. 

They would go back to their home for lunch, where Andromeda and Ted would meet them. Andromeda refused to let her cousin and his family be alone on this day, and cooked lunch and dinner for them. Sometimes, Remus and Sirius would share stories with Harry, memories of his parents. Sometimes, they would sit in silence, Andromeda and Ted trying to occupy Harry with card games while Sirius and Remus sat together, quietly mourning the loss of their friends, and the betrayal of the other.

This year was not going to be much different.

Though Harry was at Hogwarts, Remus and Sirius had gained permission from Professor Dumbledore to take Harry out of school for the day, so that he could go pay his respects to his parents. Harry was going to spend the day with them before returning to school in time for the Halloween feast.

After a quiet breakfast in the Great Hall, Harry went to meet Remus and Sirius in the Entrance Hall. He smiled at the sight of them, throwing his arms around Sirius. Sirius hugged him tightly, before letting go with one arm and pulling Remus into the hug as well.

Godric’s Hollow looked the same as Harry remembered. The last time they had been was Boxing Day, making sure that part of their Christmas celebration included James and Lily.

Harry walked up to the graveyard, leaves crunching beneath his feet, and Remus and Sirius slowly followed. The gate creaked slightly as Harry opened it, and he walked around the other graves, straight towards his parents. He read the familiar words etched into the headstone as Remus and Sirius stopped behind him, each of them placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

 

_ James Potter, born March 30 1960, died October 31 1981 _

_ Lily Potter, born 30 January 1960, died October 31 1981 _

 

_ The last enemy to be destroyed is death  _

 

“Hey Prongs, Lily,” Sirius said quietly. Remus stepped forward, placing a small bouquet of flowers on the grave, “Harry’s at Hogwarts now. I know you’d be proud of him. He has news, in fact.” Sirius’ grip on Harry’s shoulder tightened, and Harry nodded.

“I… er… got on the Quidditch team,” Harry said, “Seeker. And I’m in Gryffindor, just like both of you.”

“You should see him fly, Prongs,” Remus said, “He flies just as well as you.” Harry smiled slightly, and knelt down, closing his eyes as Remus and Sirius continued to talk about all that had happened since they had last been to the grave.

Harry never knew what to say to his parents, or even if they were listening. Harry couldn’t even remember James and Lily. Remus and Sirius could talk for some time, but Harry only ever gave brief updates on his life.

It was other times that Harry would wish he could speak with his parents. Learning to fly or make potions from his parents, comfort after an argument with Remus or Sirius, some advice from them after an encounter with Malfoy. But here, in front of their headstone, with their cold bodies lying under the ground, Harry felt more disconnected to them than any other time.

A visit to a graveyard seemed empty. His parents weren’t there. Not really.

* * *

“Harry!” Ron said in surprised as he sat down at the Gryffindor table, “I thought you were gone all day?”

“No, Remus and Sirius brought me back for the Halloween feast,” Harry said, “It’s pretty impressive.” He gestured around at the decorations. Jack-O-Lanterns were floating in place of where the candles usually did, and thousands of live bats were flying around the ceiling.

“How was it?” Ron asked quietly, watching Harry’s face carefully. Harry shrugged.

“It was how it usually was,” Harry said, “I don’t want to talk about it.” Ron nodded, moving over slightly as Neville sat down on his other side. Dean, Seamus, Parvati, and Lavender sat down opposite them.

“Hi, Harry,” Parvati said, leaning forward, “I haven’t seen you today.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, looking up and down the table for a new topic, “Where’s Hermione?”

“Maybe you should ask Ron,” Lavender said. Harry frowned, and Lavender sighed, “She’s in the girl’s toilet, crying, because of Ron.”

“What happened?” Harry asked, turning to Ron. Ron explained the events of Charms class that day, having been paired with Hermione Granger for the levitating charm.

“She’s so annoying. ‘ _ Make the ‘gar’ sound nice and long _ ’,” Ron mocked, “After class, I was complaining to Dean and Seamus, and said that she’s a nightmare and that she had no friends.”

“That was mean,” Parvati said disapprovingly.

“It’s true,” Ron said, “I don’t see the two of you making friends with her.”

“But we don’t say it,” Parvati said. Ron looked ready to respond, but at that moment, the golden plates started to fill with food, and they all started to help themselves.

Harry was halfway through his meal when Professor Quirrell ran into the hall and sprinted up to the head table, looking terrified. He reached the Head Table, clutching onto it for support and gasped out, “Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know.”

Quirrell then fainted, and the Great Hall erupted with screams. When Dumbledore was finally able to call the attention of the students, he ordered the prefects to take the students to their dormitories. Harry got in line with Ron behind Percy, who seemed quite happy to be ordering everyone around.

They were about to go up the grand staircase when a thought struck Harry, and he grabbed Ron’s arm and dragged him to the side.

“What?” Ron asked.

“Hermione,” Harry said, “She doesn’t know about the troll.” Ron’s eyes widened, and he glanced back towards Percy and the line of younger students following him, who were getting further and further away.

“Fine,” Ron said. The two of them snuck down the hallway, and slipped down a deserted side corridor. They quickly ducked behind a statue when they heard footsteps, and carefully peering around, Harry saw Snape walking past and then disappearing from view.

“What’s he doing?” Harry asked, “Aren’t the teachers supposed to be in the dungeons?”

“Dunno,” Ron said, shrugging. Making a brief gesture to Ron, Harry tip toed around the corner and followed Snape’s fading footsteps.

“He’s heading for the third floor,” Harry whispered to Ron, but Ron wasn’t listening. His nose was scrunched up, and he was looking around the corridor.

“Can you smell something?” Ron asked. Harry sniffed, and nearly gagged as he realised what Ron was talking about. A foul smell was filling the corridor, and Harry could hear a low grunting. Looking around desperately, Ron nudged him and pointed to the end of the corridor to their left. A huge figure was moving slowly towards them. They backed up against the wall, hiding in the shadows, and watched as the troll continued to walk towards them, before stopping at a door. The troll looked through the doorway, then slowly moved into the room.

“The key's in the lock,” Harry whispered, and they hurried to the door, locking the key. They grinned at each other, and starting running back down the corridor. They’d just turned the corner when they heard a high-pitched scream. Harry turned to Ron, who had turned completely white.

“Hermione,” they said together, turning back around, knowing they had no choice. They ran back, and Harry unlocked the door as quickly as he could, and they sprinted into the bathroom, staring wide eyes up at the troll.

Hermione was shrinking against the opposite wall, and relief passed over her face briefly as Ron and Harry came in. The relief was gone in an instant as the troll advanced towards her slowly, bringing its club down and smashing the sinks next to Hermione.

“Distract it!” Harry mouthed to Ron, and grabbed a piece of debris and threw it at the troll, missing by an inch.

“Oi, pea-brain!” Ron shouted, throwing a tap towards the troll. The troll, hearing Ron, turned around and decided to go after him instead. Looking around desperately, Harry ran at the troll, jumping up onto his back, his wand going up the troll’s nostril as he clutched on to the troll’s neck.

A cry of pain emitted from the troll, and its arms flailed, the club moving dangerously with the arm, almost hitting Harry.

Ron pulled out his wand, and shouted without thinking, “ _ Wingardium Leviosa _ !” The club flew out of the troll’s hand, levitating above the troll’s head for a few second before Ron let go of the spell, and the club dropped, falling heavily on top of the troll’s head. Clutching on to the troll for dear life, the troll swayed before falling flat on its face. Harry got up, brushing dust off his clothes and grabbing his wand from the troll’s nostril.

“Is it dead?” Hermione asked, stepping forward slowly. Harry listened for the troll breathing, then shook his head.

“Just knocked out, I think,” Harry replied, wiping his wand on the troll’s trousers.

They heard loud footsteps coming towards them, and they all looked up at the door as Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirrell, and Professor Snape walked into the bathroom.

“Good heavens!” Professor McGonagall exclaimed, shocked at the sight of the knocked out troll and the three students before her. Professor Quirrell let out a small whimper, falling to the ground, and Snape moved forward, inspecting the troll.

“Professor, we can explain,” Harry said.

“I certainly hope you can, Mr Potter! You’re lucky to be alive, I hope you know that!” Professor McGonagall said sharply. Snape looked up at this, his eyes narrowed as he watched Harry.

“They were looking for me,” Hermione said, stepping forward, “I went looking for the troll. I’d read about them, see, so I thought I could handle it.”

“Miss Granger!” Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

“If – if Harry and Ron hadn’t found me, I’d be dead by now,” Hermione said, looking away from the disappointed expression on McGonagall’s face.

“That was extremely foolish of you, Miss Granger! I’m extremely disappointed in you. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor. Now, go up to the dormitory, the feast is being continued there,” McGonagall said. Hermione nodded, walking out of the bathroom, hanging her head. Professor McGonagall then turned to Harry and Ron.

“You are both extremely lucky to be alive,” Professor McGonagall said, “Not many first years could take on a full grown mountain troll. Five points will be added to Gryffindor, for each of you. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. Now make your way to Gryffindor tower.” Harry and Ron walked out of the bathroom, and down the corridor. Turning the corner, they saw Hermione waiting for them.

“Thanks,” the three of them said together, and Hermione gave Harry and Ron a tentative smile. The three of them walked up to Gryffindor tower together in silence, knowing that a lasting friendship had been formed. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta, [yesofcoursealwaays](http://yesofcoursealwaays.tumblr.com/)!

Laughter filled the corner booth of the pub. The Tonkses had come to the Dog Star to meet Remus and Sirius, and they were now regaling each other with stories. 

“Already causing trouble, can definitely tell you raised him,” Andromeda said to Sirius, referring to Harry.

“It all worked out,” Sirius said, shrugging.

“I can’t believe you’re so nonchalant about this. He could have been hurt, or gotten into trouble,” Remus said.

“Minnie’s a softie,” Sirius said. Remus gave Sirius a perplexed look.

“What school did you go to? Because I don’t remember Minerva McGonagall being a softie,” said Ted.

“Seeker!” Dora exclaimed, “That’s amazing! In first year!” Sirius grinned proudly at Dora.

“He has done very well,” Remus said, “And in the defence of a friend. I hope he doesn’t take after you and James too much, though.” Remus said.

“Me and James? Are we pretending you never broke any rules?” Sirius asked, amused, “Because I remember quite a few times you broke the rules, and James certainly wasn’t involved. Seventh year… empty classrooms… any of that ring a bell?” Remus went red as Andromeda and Ted laughed.

“Please, I don’t want to hear it,” Dora said, making a face.

“Aww, we wouldn’t want to ruin little Dora’s innocence, now, would we?” Sirius teased, “Is it only Butterbeer for you tonight?” Dora rolled her eyes as Julie walked over to them, taking their empty glasses on her tray.

“Julie! You know Remus, and Dromeda and Ted, but meet my cousin, Dora. Dora, this is Julie. This pub would be nothing without her,” Sirius said. Dora reached over to shake Julie’s hand.

“Please, call me Tonks,” Dora said, looking Julie over with an interested expression. Julie shook her hand, a wide smile on her face.

“Sirius talks about you frequently,” Julie said, “He’s pretty proud of you. I heard that you are in Auror training? That’s pretty impressive.” Dora grinned, blushing slightly.

“Thanks,” she said, “It’s hard work, but I enjoy it.”

“Enjoying it is the main part. Why do you think I’m still here? I enjoy working here a lot,” Julie said.

“You’re just saying that because your boss is right here,” Tonks said, laughing.

“You caught me,” Julie said, winking at Tonks, “Now, I can’t hang around here all day, there’s other customers. Another round, is it?”

“Yes please, Julie, thank you so much, you’re a gem,” Sirius said.

“Compliments aren’t necessary, you’re already paying me,” Julie said cheekily. She shook her head and walked away but glanced back at Dora briefly, her dark cheeks flushed.

“He really would be lost without her,” Remus said, “I think she does all the hard work of running this place. Business was pretty good here before, but when Sirius hired Julie five years ago, it really picked up.”

“Sounds like a catch,” Dora said softly. Sirius glanced back to Julie before he looked back at Dora, and his eyes widened slightly. He couldn’t wait until they were home and he could talk to Moony about this new development.

* * *

Harry stared down at his breakfast, picking at it slowly. It was the day of his first Quidditch game, and his stomach was churning from nerves. He doubted he would be able to keep anything down, even if he did eat.

“Good luck today, Harry,” Dean Thomas said as he sat down.

“Thanks,” Harry said softly, looking slightly green. Ron placed some more food on Harry’s plate.

“Eat up,” he said.

“I can’t,” Harry said, shaking his head.

“Aw, come on, Harry,” Ron said, “Just a bite.” Harry shook his head again, looking down at the table. He could feel all the stares, and his palms were feeling sweaty. These stares were bad enough, but once he was on the pitch, every eye would be on him. The youngest Seeker.

Harry was on his way down to the pitch with Fred and George when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Spinning around, he grinned widely when he saw Remus and Sirius.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked.

“We couldn’t miss your first match,” Sirius said, “You’ll be great.”

“Good luck,” Remus said, “We’ll see you after the match.” Remus and Sirius watched Harry leave before going up to the stands together, and sitting with McGonagall, who smiled at them warmly.

“It’s good to see you here supporting Harry,” McGonagall said.

“Where else could we be, Minerva?” Remus asked.

“How good is he?” Sirius asked, “He must be pretty good if you’re willing to break the rules.”

“ _ Bend _ the rules,” McGonagall corrected, looking at Sirius sternly, and Sirius let out a bark of laughter, “He is excellent. You should be proud.”

“We are,” Sirius said. They all looked towards the pitch, where the teams were coming out, Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint shaking hands. When Madam Hooch blew the whistle, both teams were up in the air.

“And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too-” Lee Jordan was commentating next to McGonagall, and Sirius burst into laughter.

“JORDAN!” McGonagall yelled. Lee gave her a cheeky grin and wink before apologising.

“Does it make you miss when I commentated?” Sirius asked.

“You were just as bad,” McGonagall said, “Blatantly biased.”

“How is it my fault if James was just better than everyone else on the pitch combined?” Sirius asked.

“GRYFFINDOR SCORES!” Remus and Sirius joined in on the cheering coming from the Gryffindor students.

“Slytherin in possession,” Lee Jordan continued, “Chaser Pucey ducks two bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Johnson – wait a minute – was that the Snitch?” An excited murmur ran through the crowd and Remus and Sirius looked to Harry, who was zooming towards a speck of gold, the Slytherin Seeker not far behind. Harry was close to the Snitch, reaching out to grab it, when Marcus Flint slammed into him and his broom spun away wildly.

“WHAT THE F-!” Sirius yelled and was hit by Remus, who gestured around to the children in the crowd.

Gryffindor was given a penalty, and Alicia Spinnet took it, giving Gryffindor another ten points. The game continued, but Remus and Sirius were watching Harry after his collision.

“That’s not right,” Remus muttered. Harry’s broom gave a sudden lurch, and then again. Then it started to zigzag around the pitch, jumping erratically.

“That’s not Harry,” Sirius said, as the crowd started to point up at Harry and question it, “He wouldn’t fly his broom like that. Someone’s cursed it.” Sirius looked around furiously, and Harry’s broom jerked hard enough for Harry to fall off. Harry grabbed the broom with one hand, clutching on for dear life.

“We need to get Harry safe, then find out who did this,” Remus said, grabbing Sirius’ hand, “Come on.” The two of them ran down the stands, and came across a dark girl with bushy brown hair running up to where they came from. Ignoring her, they reached the edge of the pitch and pulled out their wands, ready to catch him with a spell if he fell, but he didn’t. In fact, he seemed to be climbing back on to his broom without any trouble. He then start flying down to the ground, one hand over his mouth.

“I think he’s sick,” Sirius said. Harry landed on the ground, falling off his broom, and coughed, the Snitch falling out of his mouth and into his hands. Loud cheers erupted as Harry held the Snitch up, and Remus and Sirius ran over to Harry, hugging him tightly.

* * *

After the game, Sirius and Remus went down to Hagrid’s with Harry and Ron, and met their friend Hermione.

“Wait,” Sirius said, recognising Hermione, “You were running up to the teachers stand while we were running down to the pitch. What were you doing?” Hermione bit her lip and gave Ron a side-long glance, who shrugged and nodded. Hermione then explained that they thought it had been Snape, and that Hermione had gone up to stop him.

“How did you stop him?” Sirius asked, curious. Hermione looked down at the floor.

“I set his cloak on fire,” Hermione muttered.

“Wow. Harry, keep her as a friend,” Sirius said, laughing.

“It can’t have been Snape,” Remus said, sharing a look with Sirius.

“But it has to have been! I’ve read all about these curses, you have to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn’t blinking!” Hermione exclaimed.

“Not to mention, I gained control of my broom again when Hermione broke his eye contact,” Harry said.

“Snape is a lot of things, but one of those is intelligent. There is no way he would be controlling Harry’s broom like that in front of hundreds of people, especially when one of those people is Dumbledore,” Remus said. Harry turned to Sirius, who nodded slowly.

“Remus is right,” Sirius said, making a face, “Merlin knows I hate Snape. But even if he was trying to kill you, he’d be a lot more subtle about it.”

“But what about the blood?” Harry asked.

“What blood?” Remus asked.

“The other day Snape confiscated a library book from me because ‘it wasn’t allowed outside of the castle’, as if that was a real rule. When I went up to the staffroom, Snape was in there with Filch, and Filch was bandaging his leg up, and said something about a dog. He must have let the troll in at Halloween to get past the three headed dog,” Harry said.

“Three headed dog?” Remus asked in alarm.

“You know about Fluffy?” Hagrid asked, earning himself glares from Remus and Sirius.

“It has a name?” Ron asked.

“O’ course he does. He’s mine,” Hagrid said, “Everything has a name.”

“You have a three headed dog,” Remus said, “Why am I not in the least bit surprised?”

“Why were you near it?” Sirius asked. Harry shared a look with Ron before telling his uncles about their midnight excursion when they met Fluffy. After he finished, Sirius looked ready to kill someone.

“There is a forbidden corridor in the school which contains a three headed dog guarding a trapdoor?” Sirius exclaimed, standing up, “Remus, we’re going to see Dumbledore.”

“Hagrid, why is that dog there?” Remus asked, pulling Sirius back down.

“I can’ tell yeh that, sorry Remus,” Hagrid said, “It’s between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel.” Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged excited looks.

“So there’s someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?” Harry asked.

“Don’t you dare meddle in this, Harry!” Sirius said, turning to him, “It’s too dangerous. Three headed dogs!”

“I didn’t go near the dog on purpose!” Harry exclaimed.

“No, but you’re trying to figure out what it’s guarding,” Sirius said, “Don’t get involved. I forbid it.” Harry let out a disbelieving laugh.

“You forbid it? After everything you got up to at school?” Harry questioned.

“Harry,” Remus said in a warning tone, but Harry stood up, glaring at them.

“I don’t know where you two get off, telling me not to get into trouble. What about your moonlight adventures?” Harry exclaimed. Remus flickered his eyes over to Hermione and Ron, but they didn’t seem to understand what Harry was referring to.

“That was completely different, Harry,” Sirius said, “How about we talk about this privately?”

“No,” Harry said.

“Before you say something you shouldn’t,” Sirius said, his teeth clenched, and Harry sighed, knowing that Sirius wasn’t happy about Harry’s reference to Remus’ condition.

“I just won’t say anything then,” Harry said, crossing his arms. Sirius looked at Remus, exasperated.

“We should go,” Remus said, “You wanted to talk to Dumbledore, after all. We’ll talk to you later, Harry.”

“You’re not going to say anything to him?” Sirius asked.

“Later,” Remus said, opening the door of Hagrid’s hut, and pushing Sirius through it, “Good bye, Hagrid. Thank you for the tea.” Remus gestured to the coffee table which held Remus and Sirius’ still full cups of tea.

They were silent until they reached the castle, when Sirius said, “I’m only trying to protect him!”

“I know,” Remus said, “But we’ll talk to him later, when we’ve all had time to calm down. Now, we need to go talk to Dumbledore and question why he has a three headed dog in a forbidden corridor.”

They reached Dumbledore’s office, and Sirius pushed the door open without knocking. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, and looked at them in surprise.

“Ah, you must be here about what happened during the match today. I assure you, we are doing everything we can to find out what happened and who caused it,” Dumbledore said.

“That’s a relief, but that’s not why we’re here,” Remus said, sitting down in one of the seats opposite Dumbledore.

“Harry seems to have come across a three headed dog in this school,” Sirius said, “But that can’t be right, because that would be a danger to students, especially one student, who, as I recall, the Headmaster was particularly concerned about ten years ago.”

“The corridor is forbidden,” Dumbledore said.

“Do you really think that’s going to stop him?” Sirius asked, “Considering he’s already been near it.”

“I understand your concern, but there are bigger things at play here,” Dumbledore said.

“Bigger things than the safety of the entire student body?” Remus asked. Dumbledore sat back and considered them for a moment.

“This is about their safety. The safety of everyone,” Dumbledore said, “I will not tell you what exactly that dog is doing, but I am trying to prevent Voldemort from returning.”

“How are those things possibly connected?” Sirius asked.

“That doesn’t concern you,” Dumbledore said, “Just trust me.”

“That takes me back to Order days,” Sirius muttered, turning to Remus. Remus was looking at Dumbledore intently.

“Can you promise that Harry will be safe at all times?” Remus asked, his eyes narrowed. Dumbledore leant forward.

“I will do everything in my power to ensure that Harry’s safety at all times, just as I have always done,” Dumbledore said softly. Remus crossed his arms, considering for a moment.

“We’ll be holding you to that,” Remus said, and stood up. Remus and Sirius left Dumbledore’s office, neither of them feeling any more reassured. They had to find a way to dissuade Harry from pursuing the answers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter included a little hint of something to come much later in the series.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long to post. I'd have loved to post it earlier, but I had some editing issues. 
> 
> Thank you to my betas, [secretfalloutboyfan](http://secretfalloutboyfan.tumblr.com) and [wiccan-lesbionage](http://wiccan-lesbionage.tumblr.com/). Also thank you to [socially-awkward-slytherin](http://socially-awkward-slytherin.tumblr.com/) who helped with this chapter too.

It was almost Christmas, and winter break had finally arrived. Platform Nine and Three Quarters was packed with people, and Harry couldn’t see Remus or Sirius anywhere. Not that he was sure he wanted to. He hadn’t seen them since their argument in Hagrid’s hut, and even though they had all sent letters apologising, Harry felt something bitter growing in his stomach.

For one brief, horrifying moment, Harry thought they wouldn’t come for him at all, but he shook that off. Remus and Sirius would be there, they would never leave him, no matter how angry they were.

“Harry!” A smile crossed Harry’s face as he saw Sirius shoving through the crowd. As they hugged each other the warmth from Sirius poured into Harry. Making him instantly feel better about their last encounter.

“Remus is waiting in the car,” Sirius said, “Didn’t see the sense in us both trying to get through this crowd.” They walked outside the station, and Harry followed Sirius to the car. Remus was leaning against the side of it, he smiled at Harry, pulling him into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry,” Harry muttered, his guilt overcoming him, “I shouldn’t have said what I did, I almost let slip your secret.” Remus moved his hands onto Harry’s shoulders, and looked him carefully in the eyes.

“It’s forgotten,” Remus said, “People say things when they’re angry. It’s fine.”

“It’s not, though,” Harry said, shaking his head.

“Harry, honestly, it’s fine. I’m really not mad. We can just move on, okay?” Remus said. Harry sighed before nodding. They got into the car, and the three of them made their way back home.

* * *

Christmas day found Harry, Sirius, and Remus sharing a breakfast of pancakes with bacon before going to the Tonkses house, as they did every year.

Harry was sitting happily in the Tonkses homey kitchen when Dora walked in, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

“Dora!” Harry said excitedly, jumping out of his seat, rushing over and hugging his cousin. Dora grinned down at him.

“Wotcher, Harry, how’s Hogwarts been?” she asked, pulling out a wooden dining chair and piling pancakes on to her plate.

“Amazing!” Harry said, and went on to tell her all about his wandering midnight adventures, the three headed dog, and his experience playing Quidditch.

“I don’t think I had that much excitement in seven years, and it happened to you in four months,” Dora said, astounded.

“He’s James’ son,” Remus said, “Of course he’s gotten into that much trouble.”

“Yes, and who raised him?” Andromeda asked, giving Remus and Sirius an amused look.

“I couldn’t stop James from doing stupid things,” Remus said in a pained voice, “How can I possibly stop Harry?”

“You couldn’t stop James because you were part of it,” Sirius said, squeezing Remus’ shoulders, “Don’t pretend otherwise.” He kissed Remus on the cheek, and Harry pulled a face. Sirius, seeing Harry’s expression, leaned over and kissed Remus firmly on the lips.

“You’re so embarrassing,” Harry said.

“That’s what parents do, Harry,” Dora said, “Come on, we should open some presents.” 

Everyone moved through into the Tonkses living room. The fire was going, warming, and the Christmas tree stood proudly in the middle of the living room. On the white walls of the living room hung pictures of Dora throughout the years, some with her parents, some with Harry, some on her own. 

Soon, everyone was exchanging presents with each other. Harry got a collection of sweets, some books about Quidditch, and a scarf and hat in Gryffindor colours made by Andromeda.

The day was filled with laughter, good food, and familial warmth, and it was dark outside by the time Harry, Remus, and Sirius arrived back home. Harry went upstairs to his bedroom to dump his presents, and spotted a package on his bed, wrapped in silver paper. He dropped his things, and walked over to his bed tentatively, and picked up the card on top of the package.

 

_ Your father left this in my possession before he died. Use it well. _

 

Harry sat down on his bed, the card clutched tight in his hand. His father. It had belonged to his father.

Harry didn’t have much left of his parents. Remus and Sirius had always shared stories about them with him, and they had plenty of pictures. On Harry’s bedside table there was a photo of him as a baby with them. The hallways of his home were filled with pictures of his parents, Remus and Sirius, some of Harry as a baby, and others as he grew up.

But he didn’t have any of their possessions. As far as anyone knew, they’d all been destroyed when the house had been. All that was left was their Gringotts vault, the one that Remus and Sirius refused to let him access until he was 17.

Harry wasn’t sure what to do. His uncles had always taught him to be cautious if he didn’t know where something came from. He knew they were constantly worried that something would happen to Harry, even if they thought they hid it well. They were scared that Peter would come after Harry, scared that Voldemort would come back, scared that one of Voldemort’s followers who got away would try to exact their revenge.

Harry quickly made a judgment call, and ripped open the package, revealing a shimmering, silvery piece of fabric. Holding it up, Harry realised it was a cloak, and he had his suspicions on what type of cloak it was. Stories about his father came rushing into Harry’s head, and, excited, Harry placed the cloak around his shoulders, then looked down and grinned when he saw that his body had disappeared.

“Uncle Padfoot! Uncle Moony!” Harry cried out in excitement. There were loud footsteps as Remus and Sirius ran up the stairs and into Harry’s room. They came to a halt when they entered his room, staring in shock.

“What?” Remus muttered, “But… I thought it had been destroyed.”

“There was a note,” Harry said, holding it out. Remus took it from his hand, reading it quickly before handing it to Sirius. He walked over to Harry, reaching out and feeling the Invisibility Cloak between his fingers. Sirius was frozen in shock.

“Who could possibly have had it?” Harry asked.

“I know who it was,” Remus said, “I recognise that handwriting. I can’t believe him.” Remus turned to look at Sirius, who was still frozen in shock, and walked over to him.

“Who?” Harry asked, but Remus didn’t reply, instead he nudged Sirius softly.

“Are you alright?” Remus muttered. Sirius blinked a couple of times and nodded.

“Yeah, fine,” Sirius said, looking down at the note quickly and reading it. The two of them shared a look.

“Harry,” Remus began, uncertain, “It’s probably best that you don’t keep it.”

“What?” Harry exclaimed, aghast, “You can’t take it away from me, it’s the only thing of his I have!”

“I know,” Remus said, “But it’s not… you already… we just want to keep you safe.”

“After everything you did with this cloak, you don’t want me to have it?” Harry said.

“It’s exactly because of everything we did with that cloak that we don’t want you to have it,” Sirius said firmly.

“This belonged to my father,” Harry said, trying to blink back tears, “I don’t have anything else that belonged to him or Mum. It’s the only thing I have of either of them.” Sirius moved across the room, pulling Harry into a hug.

“I know,” Sirius muttered, “I know it’s important to you.”  He rubbed Harry’s back softly. Remus slipped out of the room quietly, leaving Sirius to try to comfort Harry.

* * *

Remus pulled the covers of the bed down, kicking off his slippers and climbing in as he said: “What are we going to do about the Cloak?”

Sirius seemed thoughtful as he pulled off his robes. He paused before getting into bed.

“It did belong to James, and it’s only right that Harry gets it,” Sirius said slowly, “But…”

“You’re worried about what kind of trouble Harry will get into with it,” Remus finished for Sirius, “I am too.”

Sirius nodded, climbing into the bed and propping up his pillow to lean against. Remus moved over slightly, pressing their shoulders together.

“It is slightly hypocritical,” Sirius said.

“Parents are supposed to be hypocritical,” Remus said with a smile, “Anyway, we’re just worried about him. He’s already been out after hours, meeting a three headed dog.” Remus frowned at this, still upset that there was a three headed dog at the school in the first place.

“Maybe the Cloak will keep him safer?” Sirius suggested tentatively.

“Or it will make him more reckless,” Remus said, “Maybe we should have rules in place, and consequences for when he breaks them.”

“’When’,” Sirius quoted, smirking slightly.

“Oh, you know he will,” Remus said, “As long as he knows that there will be consequences, and we follow through, what else can we do?”

“Not let him have the Cloak,” Sirius said, “But that wouldn’t be fair. It’s important to him, something that belonged to James. You’re right.” Remus kissed Sirius on the cheek.

“I’m always right, love,” Remus said.

“What I want to know is why Dumbledore had the Cloak,” Sirius muttered.

Remus rested his head on Sirius’ shoulder, giving an odd shrug.

“That, and why he hasn’t mentioned it to us in ten years,” Remus added, “It doesn’t make sense for Albus to have had it. Moody always had a spare Cloak for any Order members, and Albus can do an excellent Disillusionment charm.”

“We’ll probably never know. If we asked, he’d give us some ridiculous response that doesn’t answer the real question. If he never told us he had it, he won’t tell us why,” Sirius said. He shifted closer to Remus, remembering the shock he had felt when he had seen the Invisibility Cloak again. It had been so long, they thought it had been lost in the destruction of James and Lily’s home…

“We should sleep,” Remus said softly, moving away from Sirius briefly to lie down. After Sirius lay down, Remus pulled Sirius into his embrace, stroking his thumb softly across Sirius’ shoulder and collarbone. 

* * *

Harry went down the stairs slowly, knowing that Remus and Sirius would want to talk to him about the cloak. That morning, Harry had tried putting off getting out of bed as long as possible, but it was nearly 12, and Harry knew he had to face them at some point. Even if they took the cloak away.

“You slept late,” Remus said as Harry walked into the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed quietly. Neither of them said anything else as Harry ate, though Remus watched Harry the whole time, and a feeling of dread washed over Harry.

“Where’s Sirius?” Harry asked when he finished his bowl of cereal.

“He’s gone by the pub, he’ll be back soon, though,” Remus said. Harry nodded, moving to rinse off his bowl. He went back up to his room to wait until Sirius got back.

When Sirius arrived home, they called for Harry to come talk to them, and Harry went downstairs with some trepidation.

Harry sat down opposite Remus and Sirius, who were giving Harry concerned looks.

“We’ve discussed the cloak,” Sirius began, and Harry took that as his cue to start in.

“I know you think it’s dangerous for me to keep it, but that’s only if I do stupid things, and I won’t. I promise I won’t. It was Dad’s cloak, I need to keep it,” Harry said.

“We know, Harry,” Remus said.

“You can keep it, but only with certain conditions,” Sirius added.

“Conditions?” Harry asked cautiously. Sirius and Remus shared a quick look.

“Don’t use it to sneak around after hours,” Remus said, “Don’t use it to follow people and find out more about this Nicolas Flamel business.”

“If we find out you have, we will confiscate it,” Sirius said sternly.

“What can I use it for?” Harry said, “There’s nothing left.” He grinned at them, to reassure them he was joking.

“It’s great for scaring your friends,” Remus said.

“And let’s not mention what we got up to with it, eh Moony?” Sirius said, winking at Remus, who felt his face warm.

“Ew!” Harry cried, “Don’t!”

“Second thoughts about keeping it?” Sirius asked Harry, who shook his head, though his nose was screwed up in disgust.

“Thank you,” Harry said quietly, moving across the room to hug Sirius and Remus.

* * *

The Christmas break had gone by far too quickly for Harry’s liking, and shortly after New Years, Harry found himself back at Hogwarts. He and Hermione were walking up to the Gryffindor Common Room together, discussing their Christmases, when they were met just outside the Portrait hole by Ron.

“Harry, Hermione!” Ron cried, hugging each of them in turn, “It’s good to see you, I’ve been with just my family for too long.”

“That would drive anyone mad,” Harry joked, and Ron told the Fat Lady the new password and they all clambered through the portrait hole. They sat down in the seats by the fire as Ron began telling them about his Christmas.

When they got back around to Harry, he hesitated, unsure if he was ready to tell them about the Invisibility Cloak. He had been excited to share this with them, but now… it was so personal. It had belonged to his father.

“Harry, are you okay?” Hermione asked, frowning and leaning towards him. Harry nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Harry said. Hermione clearly didn’t believe him, but chose not ask further. Harry told them all about this holiday, everything except for the Cloak. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my betas [secretfalloutboyfan](http://secretfalloutboyfan.tumblr.com/) and [wiccan-lesbionage](http://wiccan-lesbionage.tumblr.com/).

The first night back at Hogwarts after Christmas break had fallen. The dormitory was dark, the only light coming through the windows, cast by the moon. Harry could hear heavy snoring coming from the beds either side of him. He pushed his bed sheets off, and got off his bed quietly, kneeling down next to his trunk. He grabbed out the Invisibility Cloak, and put it around his shoulders, standing up.

Remus and Sirius had told him they would confiscate it if they found out he used the Cloak to sneak around after hours, or to learn about Nicolas Flamel, but they didn’t have to find out. Harry tiptoed over to the door, wincing slightly as the door squeaked open, walked down to the Common Room and out the portrait hole.

He made his way to the library, stepping slowly and quietly. Once he arrived at the pitch black library, he made his way to the Restricted Section at the back.  He stepped over the rope that separated the Restricted Section from the rest of the library, an odd feeling coming over Harry, as if he was being watched. That was, of course, impossible. Not only was Harry invisible, but there was no one else even in the library.

Harry lit a lamp, using it to read the titles of some of the books, but none of them gave him any clues as to whether Nicolas Flamel would be mentioned. He placed the lamp down, and picked a book at random. He opened the book, and a loud screeching started ringing in his ears, filling the library. The book was quickly shut, but the shrieking continued, and Harry ran, knocking the lamp over as he did.

The library door opened, and Filch came in, looking around wildly. Harry slipped past Filch, just missing him, and he hurried down the hallway, trying to make as little noise as possible.

“Professor,” Harry could hear Filch say at the other end of the corridor, “You asked me to come directly to you if there was anyone wandering around at night, and someone was in the Restricted Section.”

“The Restricted Section?” a familiar greasy voice said, causing Harry’s stomach to drop. Of course it was Snape, “They can’t have gone far, then.”

Harry stilled his breathing, and backed away slowly, hoping that Filch and Snape didn’t come his way, because there was no chance that they would get passed without knocking into him. Looking around, Harry saw a door stood slightly ajar to his left, and he slipped through it quickly. He listened carefully, and when he could hear Filch and Snape walking away, he started breathing heavily, relief overcoming him. He was about to leave the abandoned classroom when a glint at the other end of the room caught Harry’s eye. He turned to see a big ornate mirror.

Curiously, Harry walked towards it, and tried to read what was inscribed across the top of the mirror, but it was in some strange language that Harry had not seen before.  _ Erised stra ehru oy tube cafru oyt on wohsi _ . Shaking his head, Harry glanced into the mirror, and felt his heart skip a beat. Not only could he see himself, even though he was invisible, but he could see his parents. All four of them.

Harry recognised Lily and James Potter immediately. Remus and Sirius had always made sure that Harry knew who his parents were. Harry had spent a lot of time gazing at his mother and father’s faces in pictures, recognising pieces of himself. But looking into the mirror was different.

James and Lily Potter stood behind Harry, Lily’s eyes glittering with tears. James had his hand on Harry’s shoulder, and Harry could see for himself just how similar they looked. Seeing his father’s dark skin next to his own filled Harry with a sort of contentment. Harry could also see Remus and Sirius behind his parents, completing their family. This was how it should have been. His mother and father raising him, Remus and Sirius being there always. 

Remus and Sirius had been great parents for Harry, but they weren’t the same. And for the moment, looking into the mirror, Harry had everything he should have always had.

* * *

The first day back at classes, Harry found it difficult to keep his eyes open. He’d spent a couple of hours gazing into the mirror, trying to remember every detail of his mother and father’s faces. Hermione and Ron had asked him if he was okay a couple of times, but Harry didn’t answer them. He didn’t know what to say, how to explain it. Not to mention, Hermione would disapprove of his nighttime wanderings.

He also wanted to share it. This was his family, as it should have been, and he couldn’t keep it to himself. He couldn’t tell Remus and Sirius, because they would know he’d been sneaking around at night, and would confiscate the Cloak. As they got ready for bed that night, Harry made the decision to tell Ron.

Once Dean, Neville, and Seamus were all asleep, Harry got out of his bed and shook Ron awake.

“What izzit?” Ron groaned, and Harry said nothing, and showed Ron his Invisibility Cloak.

“No!” Ron gasped, reaching out to the Cloak and letting the material slip through his fingers, “How did you get an Invisibility Cloak?”

“It was my father’s,” Harry said, “It was left for me at Christmas. I want to show you something.”

“You just did!” Ron said, awe in his voice.

“No, something else,” Harry said, “Come on, get under the Cloak.”

Quietly, the pair made their way out of the Gryffindor tower and towards the abandoned classroom from the previous night. Once they were in the abandoned classroom, Harry explained the mirror and what he had seen in it.

“Do you think we’ll see your family in it, too?” Harry asked.

“I can see my family any time, but not yours,” Ron said, and Harry walked up to the mirror, looking into it and seeing his parents again.

“I only see you,” Ron said, frowning.

“No, see, my Mum and Dad are right behind me, and next to them are Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus,” Harry said, pointing to the mirror, but Ron shook his head.

“I can’t see them,” Ron said. Harry frowned, the moved over.

“Stand there,” Harry was, pointing directly in front of the mirror, “Then you’ll see it.” He watched Ron eagerly as Ron’s eyes scanned the mirror, a small gasp escaping Ron’s lips.

“I only see me,” Ron said in an awed voice, “I’m older. I’m holding the Quidditch cup, I’m the captain! Harry, I’m Head Boy, too!” Harry looked at the mirror, trying to see what Ron was seeing, but he saw nothing. Just Ron, in his too short pyjamas, the same Ron that was standing in front of him.

“But I saw my parents,” Harry said softly, and moved closer, standing next to Ron, “Move over.” He shoved Ron lightly, wanting, needing to see his parents reflected back at him again.

“It’s my turn,” Ron said, shoving Harry back.

“Who cares about any of that stuff, I want to see my parents!” Harry exclaimed. He pushed Ron away, Ron making a loud noise of protestation. There was a scuffling sound outside the door and both of them froze, looking at each other in horror. Harry grabbed the Cloak and threw it over both of them as the door creaked a bit further open, Mrs. Norris stalking into the classroom. Harry could feel his heart beating heavily against his chest, too scared to so much as breathe.

After the longest minute of Harry’s life, Mrs. Norris left, and Ron grabbed at Harry’s arm.

“We have to go, quick,” Ron said, pulling him out of the room.

* * *

“That mirror is dangerous, Harry.”

Harry looked up, surprised to see Ron standing in front of his bed, looking down at him with a concerned expression. Harry had barely noticed Ron all day. Ever since the previous night, when he had shown Ron the mirror, his thoughts were elsewhere. Now that Harry thought about it, he was pretty sure he hadn’t spoken a word to Ron or Hermione all day. 

“It’s just a mirror,” Harry muttered, and Ron shook his head, sitting down next to him.

“It’s not, you haven’t stopped thinking about it all day,” Ron said.

“You don’t know that,” Harry said.

“I know you, Harry,” Ron said, “I have for years. Hermione is worried about you, too, she noticed how you’ve been acting all day. Distant.”

“You didn’t tell her?” Harry asked. Ron shook his head.

“Do you think I want a lecture about being out of bed after hours?” Ron asked, “But I will. I’m worried, and she might be able to help.”

“There’s nothing to help, Ron,” Harry said, “Unless there’s another way I can see my parents.” Ron sighed.

“Don’t go back, Harry,” Ron pleaded, “I have a bad feeling about this mirror, it’s no good.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Harry said, shrugging and looking away from Ron. What he said didn’t matter. Harry had to go back to the mirror, and Ron would never understand why.

* * *

Harry knew his way back to the mirror so well that he could have walked there blindfolded.

He sat in front of the mirror, warmth filling his stomach as he watched his parents, his father’s arm around his mother, Remus and Sirius waving at him with wide grins. It was everything Harry could ever want.

“So – back again, Harry?”

Harry’s eyes widened, and he turned, his insides squirming. Behind him stood Dumbledore, a soft expression on his face, his eyes peering over his half-moon spectacles. From where he was sitting, Harry was struck with how tall Dumbledore really was. 

“S-sir, I didn’t see you,” Harry said.

“Strange how short-sighted being invisible can make you,” Dumbledore said, smiling at Harry. He walked forward and joined Harry on the floor.

“So you have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised,” Dumbledore said, looking up at the mirror.

“Is that what it’s called?” Harry mused.

“I expect you realise by now what it does?”

“It shows me my parents,” Harry said softly, glancing at the mirror again, his mother and father still smiling at him.

“And it showed your friend Ron himself as Head Boy.”

“How did you know?” Harry asked, his eyes snapping to Dumbledore warily.

“I don’t need a cloak to become invisible,” Dumbledore said, “Now, do you understand what the mirror shows us all?”

“It shows me my parents and Ron as Head Boy, that has no connection,” Harry said, frowning.

“I’ll explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to look into the mirror and see himself exactly as he was. Does that help?”

“It shows us whatever we want,” Harry said slowly.

“Close,” Dumbledore said quietly, “It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts. You have always had loving guardians, but not your parents, and so you see them all with you. Ron Weasley, the sixth boy, always overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself alone, the best of them all. However, the mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad.” Harry frowned, remembering Ron mentioning that he felt the mirror was dangerous.

“The mirror will be moved tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do come across it again, you will be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that, Harry. Now, why don’t you take your cloak and get off to bed?”

Harry stood up, picking the cloak up and moving towards the door.

“Sir, can I ask you something?” Harry asked, stopping shortly before the door.

“I cannot promise you an answer, but you may,” Dumbledore said.

“What do you see when you look into the mirror?” There was a slight pause.

“I? I see myself holding a pair of thick woollen socks,” Dumbledore said, “And, I suspect, your guardians would see the same thing you do. Now, off you go.” Harry frowned, and walked out the door, wondering if Dumbledore knew what a straight answer was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to wrap Harry up in a blanket and cuddle him forever because he should have had his parents and it's not fair.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my wonderful betas, wiccan-lesbionage and secretfalloutboyfan.

Remus and Sirius didn’t know what they expected when they arrived at Hogwarts for Harry’s second match, but it certainly hadn’t been an announcement that Snape was refereeing.

“Snape?” Sirius questioned, screwing his face in distaste, “Snape’s never shown an interest in Quidditch in his life.”

“Exactly!” Harry said, “Don’t you think it’s suspicious? Last time my broom was cursed, and now Snape is refereeing!”

“Snape’s not stupid,” Remus said, “I don’t believe that was him, and I don’t believe he’ll do anything this time, either.” Harry let out a frustrated noise.

“Harry, you need to get down there,” Ron said, nudging Harry before he could argue back, “Wood won’t be happy if you’re running late.” Harry nodded, and barely heard his friends and uncles as they wished him good luck.

Down at the Quidditch pitch, Remus and Sirius sat with Ron, Neville, and Hermione. Ron and Hermione were acting strangely, Hermione whispering furiously to Ron every couple of minutes. Neville was giving them confused, hurt looks from where he sat on the other side of Remus and Sirius.

“I  _ know _ , Hermione!” Ron snapped loudly the fourth time it happened, fidgeting with something up his sleeve. Remus and Sirius shared a confused look, and Remus decided to keep a close eye on the pair of them.

Ron hadn’t realised that he had attracted the attention of his friend’s guardians, instead concentrating on remembering the Leg Locker Curse. He had been itching to try it out since Malfoy had used it on Neville, and, consequently, they had found out about the Philosopher’s Stone. 

The two teams filed out onto the field, the red and gold, and the yellow and black. Snape, in black referee robes, glared at the two team captains as they shook hands.

“Does Snape look like he’s in a foul mood?” Sirius asked Remus quietly.

Remus made no response except to raise one eyebrow at Sirius, who nodded.

“You’re right, Snape always looks in a foul mood,” Sirius said.

“Ow!” Ron cried out sharply from next to Remus, turning around.

“Oh, sorry Weasley, didn’t see you there,” Malfoy drawled out.

“Move along, kid,” Sirius said, leaning over. Malfoy glanced at Sirius, quickly contemplating his choices before walking off without a word, Crabbe and Goyle following him.

“I could’ve taken him,” Ron muttered.

“I had my fair share of fights with gits like him at Hogwarts, and take it from me, it’s not worth it,” Sirius advised.

They turned their attention back to the game, in which a Hufflepuff player was taking a penalty shoot. The rest of the game went by in a blur; within five minutes Harry had caught the Snitch.

Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all made their way down to the pitch to congratulate Harry. They barely got a moment with him before Harry was being dragged away by Oliver Wood.

“I’ll meet you at Hagrid’s!” Harry yelled over to them. Sirius raised a hand in acknowledgement.

“What do you say, Moony? Shall we go relive our youth a bit?” Sirius asked, giving Remus a sly grin.

“Not a chance, we’ll talk to Hagrid while we wait,” Remus said wryly.

* * *

Harry had been a lot later to Hagrid’s than Remus and Sirius had been expecting. After a cup of tea and a quick chat, Harry wanted to get back to the Gryffindor tower, and Remus and Sirius decided to walk with him.

They were part way there when Harry stopped.

“I need to talk to you privately,” Harry said, looking around and opening the door of a nearby unused classroom. Exchanging confused looks, Remus and Sirius followed Harry in.

“We know what the three headed dog is guarding,” Harry said.

“Harry, we told you not to get involved,” Sirius said as Remus gave a heavy sigh.

“It was in a book Hermione got out of the library,” Harry said, “It’s the Philosopher’s Stone. And we think Snape is after it!”

Remus and Sirius shared a quick look, before Sirius nodded to Remus.

“Why do you think that it’s Snape, Harry?” Remus asked quietly, sitting down on one of the desks that was pushed against the wall.

“I already told you about the blood at Halloween!” Harry exclaimed, “He was near Fluffy, he was obviously trying to get past him!” He felt his heart beat rapidly, frustrated that they didn’t seem to be listening to him.

“I remember that, Harry,” Remus said calmly, “I’m not discounting what you’re saying. But that is only circumstantial evidence. You need more than that before you go around accusing teachers of trying to steal the Philosopher’s Stone.” He met Harry’s eye carefully, and Harry took a couple of deep breaths, following Remus’ lead and trying to remain calm.

“I just know,” Harry insisted. Remus sighed, and met Sirius’ eyes over Harry’s head.

“There’s no chance of you letting this go?” Sirius asked softly, slowly moving closer to Harry. 

“Snape  _ is _ trying to steal it,” Harry said stubbornly, “And I saw something today. I was putting my broom away when I saw a figure go towards the Forbidden Forest, and it was Snape. He met with Quirrell, and asked him if he knew how to get past Fluffy. Then Snape said they’d talk about it later, once Quirrell had decided where his loyalties lie. He also asked Quirrell about his ‘little bit of hocus pocus’. Why would he be asking about that if he wasn’t trying to steal the Stone?” He looked between his guardians, who were both in deep thought.

“Okay,” Sirius said after a moment, “We’ll talk to Dumbledore. You need to just concentrate on schoolwork and Quidditch, okay?”

“Dumbledore won’t listen,” Harry said, “Snape is a teacher!”

“Yes, Snape is a teacher, but Dumbledore is the Headmaster. And he has to listen to concerns regarding any teacher,” Remus said, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “We’ll talk to him. You go back to the Common Room. Everyone will be wanting to celebrate with you.”

“Fine,” Harry agreed, and he let himself be walked up to Gryffindor tower by Remus and Sirius.

* * *

Dumbledore didn’t seem surprised to see Remus and Sirius arrive at his office after the Quidditch match.

“This is the second time after a Quidditch game that the pair of you are in my office,” Dumbledore said, gesturing for them to sit down opposite him, “Is this to become a regular occurrence? Shall I ensure tea is always prepared?”

“Why the  _ hell _ do you have the Philosopher’s Stone hidden in your school?” Sirius hissed.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, but nodded, as if he’d expected them to know.

“Ah. So Harry has found out,” Dumbledore said smoothly, “And his friends too, I suppose.”

“What’s going on, Albus?” Remus asked, “Harry won’t let this go. He insists that Snape is trying to steal the Stone, and if he feels like no one is listening to him, he’s going to try to do something to stop Snape himself. He’s too stubborn.”

“I assure you that Severus is not trying to steal the Stone,” Dumbledore said, and Sirius snorted.

“How can you be so sure?” Sirius asked, his eyes narrowing, “It’s exactly the type of thing Snape would have found fascinating when we were in school.”

“You are no longer in school, Sirius,” Dumbledore said.

Sirius leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms defiantly. Sitting in Dumbledore’s office, being gently chastised, very much felt like he was still in school.

“Harry made a convincing case,” Sirius said.

“I’m sure Harry did. But he is not in possession of all the facts. I trust Severus. He is not trying to steal the Stone,” Dumbledore said firmly.

Sirius and Remus shared a brief look, but both knew there was no point pushing the point when it came to Snape.

“Whatever reason you have to trust Snape, you need to talk to Harry and convince him. Because as long as he believes that Snape is after it, he’s going to put himself in danger,” Remus said.

Dumbledore sat back in his seat thoughtfully, and gave a nod to Remus.

“I’ll talk to Harry, but I may not be able to convince him,” Dumbledore said.

Remus nodded in agreement, and stood to leave, but Sirius held his arm out in front of Remus, stopping him.

“I have another question for you, Albus,” Sirius said.

“Of course,” Dumbledore said.

“Why did you have James’ Cloak, and why did you send it to Harry at Christmas?” Sirius asked.

“I felt it was time Harry received it,” Dumbledore said, “As my note said.”

“Why did you have it?” Sirius asked.

“When James showed me the extraordinary Cloak, I asked to keep it for a few weeks to inspect it further. Unfortunately, I never had a chance to return it,” Dumbledore said.

“Harry is like James in a lot of ways,” Remus warned Dumbledore, who smiled.

“Oh, I’m aware. But Hogwarts is for sneaking out with your friends and enjoying your youth,” Dumbledore said, “Now that we have discussed Harry, was there anything else?”

“I think that was all,” Remus said, standing up, “Thank you for agreeing to talk to Harry.”

“It’s always a pleasure to talk with you two,” Dumbledore said as Remus and Sirius left the office hand in hand.

* * *

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, tuning out as Hermione babbled about the exams in ten weeks. Ron sent Harry a long-suffering look, and Harry just shrugged in response, before he noticed that Professor McGonagall was making her way over to him.

“Mr Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you privately,” McGonagall said, her lips tight.

“Er…” Harry said, frowning, “Why?”

“The purpose of a private discussion, Mr Potter, is that it remains between the participants,” McGonagall said sternly, “Professor Dumbledore has excused you from this afternoon’s Herbology lesson. I will lead you to his office.”

Harry exchanged a perturbed look with Ron and Hermione.

“Now, Mr Potter!” McGonagall snapped impatiently.

“Right,” Harry said, quickly jumping out of his seat and following McGonagall out of the Great Hall, the concerned looks of Ron and Hermione following him.

Harry was not familiar with the part of the castle that Professor Dumbledore’s office was in. He hadn’t visited his office yet (something both Remus and Sirius had commented on over Christmas, Remus with relief and Sirius with disappointment), but Harry had a feeling that knowing where Dumbledore’s office was would be useful in the future.

“Ice Mice!” Professor McGonagall said to the ugly-looking gargoyle. The gargoyle moved aside and the wall behind it opened. Harry followed Professor McGonagall on to a spiral staircase, which moved them up to a door with a brass knocker. Professor McGonagall knocked on the door, which opened slightly.

The office was certainly impressive. Books covered the walls of the circular office, and there were several different instruments which Harry’s eyes were drawn to. He didn’t get a chance to look at them, however, as Professor McGonagall directed him to a seat opposite the desk at which Professor Dumbledore sat.

“Thank you, Minerva,” Dumbledore said, “I shall talk to Harry alone.” McGonagall nodded, and quietly left the office.

Harry waited for Professor Dumbledore to speak, his hands held tightly together on his lap.

“Your guardians wished for me to speak with you,” Dumbledore said. Harry frowned.

“Why?”

“They are concerned, as good guardians should be. They have told me about your investigations regarding the Philosopher’s Stone,” Dumbledore said, and Harry’s eyes widened.

“It was an accident,” Harry said, “We just came across Fluffy, and then…” Harry let his voice trail off as he realised he had no explanation for the rest of it.

“It is no crime to be curious, Harry, though I do have to wonder how you came across Fluffy when it was made clear that corridor was forbidden,” Dumbledore said.

“Er…”

“That is of no matter right now,” Dumbledore said calmly, waving a hand dismissively, “It has come to my attention that you believe Professor Snape is trying to steal the Stone.”

“I know he’s a teacher, but there have been some suspicious circumstances!” Harry exclaimed.

“Things aren’t always as they appear. I wish to set your mind at ease, Harry. Please tell me why you believe Professor Snape is attempting to steal the Stone, and I will assure you that it is not the case,” Dumbledore said.

Harry took a deep breath, regarding Dumbledore carefully. While he’d always been comfortable talking to Remus and Sirius about anything, he wasn’t sure that he wanted to talk to the headmaster about any of this. It was why he’d told Remus and Sirius in the first place.

“It’s probably nothing,” Harry said quickly. A small smile appeared on Dumbledore’s face.

“Harry, you will not get in trouble. I simply wish to know what is troubling you so I can set your mind at ease,” Dumbledore assured him.

Harry gave it a moment’s thought, before telling Dumbledore about Snape’s leg after Halloween, Hermione believing the Snape had been cursing Harry’s broom at the Quidditch match, and the conversation he’d overheard between Snape and Quirrell. As Harry talked about the conversation between Snape and Quirrell, Dumbledore sat forward a little in his seat, listening intently.

“I can understand why you would believe it to be Professor Snape with that evidence. I am aware the Professor Snape was bitten by Fluffy at Halloween. He was concerned that the troll was a diversion while someone attempted to steal the Stone, and went to the third floor to head them off. As for your Quidditch match, we have yet to find the culprit, but Professor Snape was performing a counter curse. If it wasn’t for his quick thinking, it may have been a lot worse,” Professor Dumbledore said.

“But the conversation with Quirrell!” Harry exclaimed.

“I did not know about that conversation, but I can assure you that it was not as it appeared,” Professor Dumbledore said firmly, “I trust Professor Snape, and I know he is not after the Stone. He is trying to protect it. I understand you have inherited a dislike of Professor Snape, but please do not allow that to colour your judgment.”

“He hated me first,” Harry muttered.

“Please set your mind at ease, Harry. I have this under control,” Dumbledore said, standing up, “Now, I can’t keep you from your classes too long. You should go rejoin your classmates.”

Harry recognised the dismissal, and stood up to leave. His mind didn’t feel at ease. He just felt frustrated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride Cursed Child was, huh? Should I include that as part of this series? (That was a joke, I promise. Can't, anyway, with how I'm planning things to go in this series.)


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my betas, wiccon-lesbionage and secretfalloutboyfan.

On a Wednesday night, The Dog Star was usually quite empty. Enough customers to keep the pub open, but not bustling as it would be on a Friday or Saturday night. This meant that Sirius had far more time to talk to his customers, rather than himself and his staff running themselves ragged trying to keep up with customer demands.

Sirius had spent most of the afternoon and evening so far in the office, trying to get orders done and doing stocktake. Julie was managing the front lines, and they had one other staff member working that night, a new hire that Sirius had already forgotten the name of. He had been looking forward to getting out of the office and chatting with some customers, but those thoughts completely slipped his mind as he stepped out into the front of the pub.

He moved across behind the bar, and leant forward, smiling at Remus who hadn’t yet noticed him, and was drinking a Butterbeer.

“Another one?” Sirius offered. Remus looked up, a small smile crossing his face briefly.

“Maybe something stronger,” Remus said dully.

“Firewhiskey?” Sirius suggested.

“Merlin, yes,” Remus breathed out. Sirius chuckled as he poured out a glass for Remus.

“On the house,” Sirius said with a wink, putting on his best sympathetic bartender face, “Bad day?”

“Not particularly,” Remus said with a sigh, “Just feeling a bit lonely.”

“Lonely?” Sirius said with false shock, “But surely a good looking guy like you would have plenty of luck with the ladies… or the lads.” Sirius winked again, and Remus rolled his eyes, recognising Sirius’ game.

“Down boy, I have a boyfriend,” Remus said before downing the whole glass of Firewhiskey. Sirius raised both eyebrows.

Sirius reached for the Firewhiskey and filling Remus’ glass again and then said in a low voice: “So, where is this boyfriend if you are so lonely? Why isn’t he at home with you, keeping you warm?” He waggled his eyebrows at Remus, who snorted.

“He works late,” Remus said.

“Unbelievable,” Sirius said, shaking his head in mock disgust, “If I had a boyfriend like you, there’s no way I’d work late over being at home with you.”

“He’s not why I’m feeling lonely,” Remus said, “My boyfriend and I are raising our nephew together. He’s at boarding school now, and he’s not coming home for the Easter holidays.”

“Ah,” Sirius said sympathetically, “I suppose it can be difficult to let them go as they get older.”

“You have no idea,” Remus said, taking another large gulp of the Firewhiskey, “Of course, the boyfriend working late doesn’t help matters.”

“I suppose it wouldn’t,” Sirius said, “How long have the two of you been together?” Remus gave a little laugh.

“It depends on who you ask,” Remus said, “We got together 14 years ago, but a couple of years later things got a bit rocky. You remember the war.”

“Terrible time,” Sirius murmured.

“Got back together ten years ago,” Remus continued.

“That’s a long history,” Sirius said, “He’d probably much rather be at home with you.”

“Oh, I know he would be,” Remus said, flashing a grin at Sirius.

“Well, if you want to forget about your problems for a moment, I’ll be at your service,” Sirius said, winking yet again at Remus.

“I’ll let you know,” Remus said with an amused grin. Sirius moved away to serve a couple of other customers, leaving Remus to nurse his Firewhiskey.

A couple of hours later, as he was closing up the pub and had sent Julie and the other staff member home, Sirius made his way back to the bar, where Remus still sat.

“Still here?” Sirius asked, “Will you be able to get home okay?”

“I switched to pumpkin juice awhile back,” Remus said, “No, I was thinking I’d take you up on your offer.” He leant across the bar, a sly smile on his face.

“But what would your boyfriend think?” Sirius asked in faux-shock.

“What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him, right?” Remus said. Sirius considered this for a moment, moving around the bar to lean against a barstool next to Remus.

“Perhaps you’re right,” Sirius said, “What exactly were you thinking?”

Remus said nothing, instead grabbing Sirius’ shirt and pulling him towards himself. Remus kissed Sirius with desperation, wrapping his arms around Sirius tightly.

“Great idea,” Sirius murmured against Remus’ lips after breaking off the kiss for air, and then pressed their lips together once more.

* * *

After telling Ron and Hermione about his discussion with Dumbledore, Harry decided he was unsatisfied with the explanation. At least when talking to Remus and Sirius, they seriously listened to Harry. Dumbledore had just acted as if his word was worth more than anything Harry had to say.

Harry needed answers, and he would have to find them himself.

It was the second day of the Easter holidays when Ron and Harry decided it was time to visit Hagrid, and they managed to drag Hermione away from studying. (“But the exams! We have just ten weeks!”)

When they got down the Hagrid’s hut, they noted with some surprise that the curtains were all shut. Harry knocked on the door, and Hagrid opened it a small crack just to see who it was.

“It’s you lot,” Hagrid said, opening the door further, but still not the whole way, “Quickly.” He let the three of them inside, and they all sat down.

The hut was extremely stuffy and hot, with the fire going even though it was a perfectly warm day.

“So, what can I do for you?” Hagrid asked, sitting down in his own enormous chair.

“We just wanted to visit, of course,” Hermione said in a high pitched voice. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Hagrid himself.

“We know what Fluffy is guarding,” Harry said, “And we know there’s other protections. We were wondering if you could tell us what’s guarding the Stone other than Fluffy.”

“O’ course I can’t,” Hagrid said, “I don’t know what’s guarding it, and it’s not your business. You know too much already.”

“Oh, come on, Hagrid, you must know. You know everything that goes on around here,” Hermione said warmly, laying on the flattery, “We only wondered who was helping guard it, who else Dumbledore trusted, apart from you.” Hagrid grinned at these last words, and nodded. Ron and Harry shared an amused look.

“Well, I s’pose I can tell yeh that. Let’s think… there was Fluffy, which you know about. Professor McGonagall, o’ course. Some of the teachers did some enchantments… Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Quirrell. Professor Snape-”

“-Snape?” Harry interrupted, sharing concerned looks with Ron and Hermione.

“Yes, Professor Snape, why? You’re not still harping on about him, are yeh? Snape helped protect the Stone, he’s not about to steal it,” Hagrid said. Harry made a disbelieving noise. He knew everyone seemed to trust Snape, but Harry couldn’t. And he knew Ron and Hermione shared his suspicions.

“You’re the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren’t you, Hagrid?” Harry asked anxiously.

“Only me and Dumbledore,” Hagrid said proudly. Harry let out a sigh of relief, relaxing back in the chair.

“Good,” Harry said, moving a hand up to fan himself, “Can we open a window? It’s boiling.”

“Sorry, Harry, I can’t,” Hagrid said, glancing nervously towards the fireplace. Harry followed Hagrid’s gaze, and his eyes widened.

“That’s not what I think it is, is it, Hagrid?” Harry asked. He didn’t need an answer. He knew exactly what it was. A large black egg in the middle of the fire.

“Where did you get it?” Ron asked, standing up and moving closer, “It must have cost a fortune.”

“Won it at the pub last night. Played cards with a bloke, he seemed quite glad to be rid of it,” Hagrid said.

“What are you going to do once it’s hatched?” Hermione asked, worry clear in her voice.

“Look after it, o’ course! I’ve been reading up. I reckon this one here is a Norwegian Ridgeback, going by the egg. I gotta keep it in the fire, and feed it brandy mixed with chicken blood,” Hagrid said, pulling a book out from behind his cushion, “It’s all in here.”

“Hagrid, you live in a  _ wooden house _ ,” Hermione said, aghast. But Hagrid wasn’t listening. 

* * *

Things had only gotten progressively worse in the couple of weeks since finding out that Hagrid had a dragon’s egg. The egg had since hatched, and Hagrid had named the dragon Norbert, and was raising it himself, to their horror. Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Hospital Wing with Ron, who was lying on the bed, when the doors opened and Neville marched towards them.

“What happened?” Neville asked, pointing to Ron’s hand, which was swollen and had a cut that had turned green. 

“Nothing, Nev, it doesn’t matter,” Ron said dismissively.

“No, I’m not accepting that,” Neville said, crossing his arm, “That looks poisonous. You three are always sneaking off or whispering between yourselves, but this is too far. I’ve been your friend for years.”

“I know, Nev,” Harry said, giving him an apologetic look, “But we can’t tell you. It’s someone else’s secret.” Neville sighed, and sat down next to Hermione.

“I don’t like this,” Neville said.

“Bloody hell!” Ron suddenly exclaimed, “Malfoy borrowed one of my books, it had Charlie’s letter in it!”

“Why would Malfoy borrow one of your books?” Neville asked, not understanding the stricken looks on Harry and Hermione’s faces.

“He’s a pain in the arse,” Harry said, as if that was explanation enough, “Are you sure, Ron?” Ron nodded, downcast.

Hermione sighed, “Well, what are we supposed to do now?” She looked at Harry expectantly.

“Why am I supposed to come up with the plan?” Harry asked.

“You came up with this one,” Ron pointed out.

“What plan?” Neville asked, but he may as well as have stayed silent for all the answer he received.

“Unless we tell Dumbledore, there’s nothing we can do. And we can’t get Hag – him in trouble,” Harry said, quickly changing track after glancing at Neville.

“Dumbledore likes him, though,” Hermione said, “He might be willing to help out.”

“No,” Harry said firmly, “We’ll just have to follow through with the plan. It’s too late to change anything with Charlie.”

“Fine,” Hermione agreed, “But I don’t like it.”

“Noted,” Harry muttered.

“Will someone please tell me what is going on?” Neville asked, looking between the other three, searching their faces desperately for answers. Instead, he got awkward looks and no response. He nodded to himself, and stood up, walking out of the Hospital Wing without a word.

“I feel bad not telling him,” Harry murmured after Neville left.

“I know,” Ron agreed, his eyes on the Hospital Wing door, “But what are we supposed to do?” Harry and Hermione had no answer. It wasn’t their secret to share.

* * *

The day came when they could finally get rid of Norbert. Hermione and Harry met Hagrid at his hut, and put Norbert in a box, waiting patiently as Hagrid wailed his good byes.

With the Invisibility Cloak draped over them, and the box between Harry and Hermione, they made their way up to the Astronomy tower slowly. They were almost there when they saw a sudden movement and stopped, still as statues.

In the distance, they could see two figures, the taller one grabbing the shorter one by the arm. They moved into the light, and they saw that it was Professor McGonagall looking extremely stern at Draco Malfoy.

“Detention!” Professor McGonagall hissed, “And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you!”

“Professor, you don’t understand, Harry Potter is coming up here with a dragon!” Malfoy exclaimed.

“What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on – I shall see Professor Snape about this!” Professor McGonagall said, storming off, Draco Malfoy’s arm still in her tight grip.

Harry and Hermione watched carefully as McGonagall and Malfoy walked away, before ascending the spiral staircase. They reached the top of the Astronomy tower and shed the Invisibility Cloak. They placed the box containing Norbert on the floor, and Hermione started a sort of jig.

“Malfoy’s got detention, I could sing!”

“Don’t,” Harry said, moving over to look into the sky, hoping that Charlie Weasley’s friends weren’t too far.

It didn’t take long for Charlie’s friends to arrive. They were a friendly bunch. A couple of them recognised Harry (“You’re Tonks’ cousin, aren’t you?”), and they chatted a bit before they were flying off with Norbert.

With Norbert gone, Harry and Hermione made their way quietly down the spiral staircase. As they reached the bottom, Filch came into view. Harry and Hermione stopped, their hearts beating rapidly as they realised they had left the Invisibility Cloak up at the top of the Astronomy tower.

“Well, well, well, we are in trouble,” Filch said, a nasty grin on his face. Sharing worried looks, Harry and Hermione followed Filch without a word, who led them down to Professor McGonagall’s office.

As they waited, all sorts of excuses flooded through Harry’s mind, but he knew nothing would work. Sirius and Remus had told him about a lot of their own exploits at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall was not going to go easy on them, no matter what Harry said.

When Professor McGonagall walked into the office, Harry was dismayed to see Neville with her. Neville made his way to Hermione’s side without a word, and the three of them waited as Professor McGonagall looked down at them, angrier than Harry had ever seen her.

“I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr Filch says you were up in the Astronomy tower. It’s one o’clock in the morning.  _ Explain yourselves _ ,” Professor McGonagall said.

Part of Harry wanted to point out that Professor McGonagall should have believed it of him, given who his father and uncles were, but he knew better than to say so.

“I think I’ve got a good idea of what’s been going on,” Professor McGonagall said, “You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him in trouble. I’ve already caught him. I suppose you think it’s funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it too?”

“No,” Harry said, looking directly at Neville, hoping his friend would believe him. Neville refused to look at him.

“I’m disgusted,” Professor McGonagall said, “Four students out of bed in one night? I’ve never heard of such a thing before.”

Harry tried to keep his snort of laughter to himself, but he couldn’t help it. Professor McGonagall turned to look at him.

“What do you think is so funny, Potter?” Professor McGonagall said.

“Four students out of bed?” Harry said, “I can think of four.” McGonagall’s lips thinned.

“Emulating your father is not always a good idea, Potter,” McGonagall said sharply, “And I know your guardians would agree with me on this. I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. All three of you will receive detentions – yes, you too, Mr Longbottom. There is no excuse for walking around the school at night. And fifty points  _ each _ will be taken from Gryffindor.”

“ _ Fifty _ ?” Harry exclaimed.

“Fifty,” Professor McGonagall confirmed, “Each. Now get back to bed, all of you, I’ve never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students.”

Harry, Hermione and Neville all made their way up to the Gryffindor tower in silence. Once they reached the Common Room, Neville reached out and grabbed Harry’s sleeve. Harry stopped, and turned to look at his friend. Neville looked extremely hurt.

“There was a dragon, wasn’t there?” Neville asked softly. After glancing briefly at Hermione, Harry nodded.

“It was Hagrid’s. We were getting rid of it,” Harry said.

“That’s what bit Ron,” Neville said, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It wasn’t my place, Neville,” Harry said.

“Where was I when you found out?” Neville asked, “You’ve been distancing yourself from me. I went out there tonight looking for you, because I’d overheard Malfoy tell some of his friends. I was worried about you. You’re my friends, but you don’t see me the same.” Harry looked down at his feet.

“Nev…” Harry said, trailing off. There was nothing he could say. Neville was his friend, and it wasn’t like they were excluding him on purpose.

“I’m going to bed. Good night Harry, Hermione,” Neville said, walking away. Harry turned to Hermione, desperate for her to have some sort of answer so that he could fix it, but she shook her head.

“Sorry, Harry,” Hermione said softly. She went up to her dormitory, and Harry let out a deep sigh before following Neville. He would be able to fix things with Neville. He had to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that I can post the next chapter within the next two weeks. I really want all of PS to be up by the end of the year, and to have started posting CoS. We'll see.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my betas, wiccan-lesbionage and secretfalloutboyfan.

With a hundred and fifty points lost, it put Gryffindor in last place for the House cup. And it didn’t take long for everyone to find out why.

Harry was hated by everyone. Not only the Gryffindors, but the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs too, all who had hoped that Slytherin wouldn’t win the house cup again.

Harry could handle everyone hating him. He still had Ron by his side, who was supporting him. What Harry didn’t like was the fact that Neville was ignoring him.

The morning after everything had happened, Harry had tried to talk to Neville, but Neville hadn’t even acknowledged him. Neville would sit as far away from Harry as he possibly could in class, at the Gryffindor table, in the Common Room. He would go to bed early just to avoid Harry.

Neville was ignoring Ron too, but Ron didn’t seem as bothered.

“He’ll come around, give him a bit of time and we can talk to him,” Ron said, but Harry didn’t share the same hope. Neville and Ron were his oldest friends, and the thought that one of them now hated Harry wasn’t something that Harry could handle.

Writing to Remus and Sirius hadn’t helped much. The response was a lot of scolding and a brief ‘it will all work out, Harry’.

Harry decided that with this letter, Neville ignoring him, and the rest of the house hating him, it was time he stopped meddling. Remus and Sirius would be glad, if nothing else.

Quidditch had also lost its fun. The rest of the team refused to talk to him, and only referred to him as ‘The Seeker’. Even Fred and George, which was quite hurtful. He’d know Fred and George all his life, they were like older brothers to him. 

Harry had gotten so tired of the way the team were treating him that he went to Wood and offer to resign.

“Resign?” Wood said disbelievingly, “It’s not enough that you’ve lost us the House cup, but you want to lose us the Quidditch cup, too? No, I’m not accepting a resignation from you, Potter.”

With everything going on, Harry was glad the exams were coming up.. He would hole up in a corner with Hermione and Ron, memorising dates and learning how to transform a matchstick into a needle.

It wasn’t long, however, until Harry’s resolve not to meddle got tested. He was walking past an abandoned classroom when he heard a whimpering noise coming from within. Harry paused, and moved to the door, concentrating on listening to the words coming from inside.

“No – no – not again please.”

Harry recognised Quirrell’s voice, and it sounded like someone was threatening him.

“All right – all right,” a sob came from Quirrell. Next thing that Harry knew, Quirrell was rushing out of the classroom, fidgeting with his turban, looking like he was about to cry, walking so fast that he didn’t even notice Harry. Harry waited until Quirrell was in the next corridor before peering through the door. The classroom was completely empty, but the door on the other wall was ajar.

Harry stepped forward, and made his way halfway across the room before he stopped suddenly. He wasn’t going to interfere anymore. 

Nevertheless, Harry was certain that Snape had left the room through that other door.

When Harry got back to Gryffindor tower and told Ron and Hermione what he’d witnessed, they agreed.

“Snape knows how to get to the Stone then,” Ron said, “We need to do something!”

“What are we supposed to do, Ron?” Harry exclaimed.

“Go to Dumbledore,” Hermione replied instantly, “We should tell him what you heard.” Harry shook his head.

“Dumbledore won’t believe me. I told you what he said to me about Snape. He won’t listen,” Harry said bitterly.

“Tell your uncles,” Hermione said, “They listen to you, they can talk to Dumbledore.”

“No,” Harry insisted, “We’re done. We’re not getting involved.” Ron and Hermione shared a doubtful look, but recognised the finality of Harry’s tone. They wouldn’t push Harry further.

* * *

With a week to go until exams started, Harry, Hermione, and Neville went to their detention at eleven o’clock at night, meeting at the Entrance Hall, waiting for Filch.

Neville refused to so much as look at Harry, thought he did share a nervous smile with Hermione.

Malfoy soon arrived, along with Filch, and they were led out to the grounds, Filch talking delightedly about the horrors detention used to involve, including hanging by the wrists. As they walked, Harry could see the lights from Hagrid’s hut becoming clearer.

“Is that you, Filch?” Hagrid shouted, “Hurry up. I want ter get started.” Harry and Hermione shared a hopeful look. Detention with Hagrid couldn’t be too bad.

“You think you got off easy with this oaf, did you?” Filch said nastily, “Think again, it’s into the forest with you.” Neville let out a whimper.

“The forest?” Draco repeated, aghast, “We can’t go in there! It’s forbidden! I heard there were werewolves!” Harry let out a snort.

“Of course there aren't werewolves, Malfoy, it’s not a full moon,” Harry said, pointing up at the moon, which, while bright, was a waxing gibbous. Hermione gave Harry an odd look, as if she didn’t expect him to have any knowledge about werewolves.

“Should have thought about that before you got punished,” Filch added as Hagrid joined carrying a large crossbow, with a quiver of arrows over his shoulder. Fang was following close behind.

“What took yeh so long?” Hagrid asked, looking around, “All right, Harry, Hermione?” Harry and Hermione managed tiny nods.

“Shouldn’t be too friendly with them, Hagrid, they’re here to be punished,” Filch said, “I’ll be back at dawn… for what’s left of them.”

With Filch gone, Hagrid led them to the edge of the forest, and explained what they were doing. Harry was disconcerted to hear that something was killing unicorns, and was not keen on the idea of going into the forest to find the injured unicorn. Especially if they had to split into two parties

“I want Fang,” Malfoy insisted as soon as they were told they were splitting up.

“Fine. But to warn you, he’s a coward,” Hagrid said, turning his head to look at Hermione, Harry, and Neville, “Right, Neville, you go with Malfoy, and Harry and Hermione, you’re with me.”

They walked into the forest, their path only lit by the two lamps, one that Hermione was holding and one that had been given to Neville to hold. At the first fork, the two groups split up, with a warning to not go off the path.

“What could be attacking the unicorns?” Harry asked.

“I dunno,” Hagrid said, “Unicorns are powerful creatures, and fast. I’ve never heard of one ter be hurt before.”

They continued to walk down the path. There were spots of the silver unicorn blood shimmering from the light of the lamp, so they knew they were going the right way.

“It can’t have got far,” Hagrid was saying before he stopped, listening carefully, “GET BEHIND THAT TREE!” Harry and Hermione shared startled looks but followed Hagrid’s instruction and hurried behind a big oak tree. Hagrid pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, and they all listened carefully.

Not too far away, they could hear a slithering noise going over some leaves. Hagrid squinted into the dark, but the sound passed quickly.

“There’s summat in here that shouldn’t be,” Hagrid muttered, “Right, come on. Carefully, though.”

They continued on the path, but they hadn’t gone very far when they heard another noise. Hagrid raised his crossbow, but relaxed when a centaur came into the path.

“Oh, it’s you, Ronan,” Hagrid said. He introduced Harry and Hermione to the centaur, and then asked if he’d noticed anything strange.

“Mars is bright tonight,” Ronan offered, “Unusually bright.”

“I meant in the forest,” Hagrid said, sounding slightly frustrated.

“The forest hides many secrets,” said Ronan. Hagrid opened his mouth to question Ronan further, but he was interrupted by some rustling of the trees behind Ronan. Another centaur came into view, this one Hagrid introducedas Bane.

Hagrid also asked Bane if he’d seen anything strange, but Bane was no more helpful than Ronan.

“Never try an’ get a straight answer out of a centaur,” Hagrid warned Harry and Hermione grumpily, “They’re not interested in anythin’ closer’n the moon.”

“Are there a lot of them in here?” Hermione asked.

“A fair few,” Hagrid said. The three of them kept moving through the dark trees.

“Hagrid!” Hermione exclaimed after a couple of minutes, grabbing Hagrid’s arm and pointing, “Red sparks! The others are in trouble!”

“Right, stay here,” Hagrid said, and he rushed off right through the trees. Harry and Hermione stood on the path in silence, waiting for Hagrid to get back. With each second, Harry’s hand inched closer to his wand, just in case.

“You don’t think they’ve been hurt, do you?” Hermione whispered.

“I don’t care about Malfoy, but if Neville has been I’ll feel terrible, it’s our fault he’s here,” Harry said, guilt heavy in his stomach.

Time crept by, and with every snap of a twig Harry and Hermione grew more nervous. Finally, they heard the crash of branches and leaves that signalled Hagrid’s return. Neville, Fang, and Malfoy followed Hagrid, Malfoy with a proud smirk on his face.

“Right, Harry, go with Malfoy. Neville, you can be with me an’ Hermione,” Hagrid said.

“Could I go with Neville?” Harry spoke up. Hagrid looked at Harry, thought about it for a moment, and nodded.

“Alrigh’. Malfoy, yeh with me an’ Hermione,” Hagrid said.

“But I want Fang!” Malfoy protested.

“You lost any choice when you decided to frighten Neville,” Hagrid said sternly. Malfoy looked furious, but moved over without a word. The two groups separated, and Harry was at last alone with Neville.

And suddenly everything he wanted to say escaped his mind.

“I know why you wanted to go with me,” Neville said, “But I don’t care.”

“I am sorry, Nev,” Harry said.

“Sorry doesn’t make up for forgetting about me,” Neville said. Harry frowned, racking his brains for something to say that could make it better. He couldn’t think of a thing, so the two kept walking in silence.

After quarter of an hour, they came to a clearing, the silvery blood thick around them on the trees, and trailing to where a unicorn lay in the middle of the clearing. Over the unicorn was a figure in a dark cloak, and it seemed to be drinking the unicorn’s blood.

Harry made a shushing motion at Neville, and took a step forward. Neville reached out, as if to stop Harry. Harry shook him off, and kept stepping, but he made a mistake. His foot landed on a twig, which made a snapping noise. The figure turned to the trees where Harry and Neville stood, terrified, and moved over to them.

Pain tore through Harry’s forehead, a sharp stabbing pain that wouldn’t end, as the figure got closer to them. Harry could hear hooves coming from behind him, but he couldn’t focus on anything, the pain was so great.

Harry fell to the ground, and could feel Neville next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder. The figure had disappeared, but Harry’s head still throbbed.

“Harry?” Neville asked, worried. Harry said nothing, and waited for the pain to pass.

When he looked up, the sound of hooves made sense. A centaur stood before him, with white-blond hair and a palomino body, looking down at the two young boys with concern.

“Are you alright?” the centaur asked.

“I will be,” Harry said as Neville helped him to his feet, “Thank you. What was that?”

“You are the Potter boy,” the centaur said, staring at Harry’s scar, “You must get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe, especially for you. Can you and your friend ride? It will be quicker.”

Harry and Neville gave quick nods, and got on to the centaur’s back.

“My name is Firenze,” the centaur said. With Harry and Neville safely on Firenze’s back, he tore off through the trees. Harry clutched onto Firenze around his neck, and Neville had his arms wrapped around Harry’s waist, holding on for dear life.

“Do you boys know what unicorn blood is used for?” Firenze asked as he slowed down close to the edge of the forest.

“We only use the horn and tail-hair in potions,” Harry said.

Firenze stopped, lowering himself to let Harry and Neville clamber off. The two boys stood close together, staring at Firenze in disbelief.

“That’s because to slay a unicorn is a monstrous thing,” Firenze said, “The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch away from death, but at a cost. You will have a half life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips.”

“But… who?” Harry asked, frowning, “Surely death is better?”

“To most people it is. Do you know what is hidden in the school at the moment?” Firenze asked.

“The Philosopher’s Stone,” Harry said.

“What’s that?” Neville asked. Harry didn’t answer, but continued staring at Firenze, waiting for him to continue.

“Exactly. Can’t you think of anyone desperate enough to stay alive long enough for the Stone?” Firenze asked. Harry’s eyes widened, feeling as if his insides had twisted.

“Voldemort,” Harry whispered.

“What?” Neville yelped.

“I’ll tell you later,” Harry hissed to him.

“Harry!”

Harry and Neville turned. Hermione and Hagrid had come out of the trees, Malfoy sullen behind them.

“This is where I leave you. Good luck, Harry Potter,” Firenze said, before galloping off.

* * *

When Hermione, Neville, and Harry returned to the Common Room, they sat down next to the fireplace, where Ron had fallen asleep waiting for them. After waking Ron up, Harry told Neville, with the help of Ron and Hermione, everything that they had found out about the Philosopher’s Stone.

With Neville caught up, Harry told Hermione and Ron about what he and Neville had seen in the forest.

“You know what this means? It means that Snape isn’t after it for himself! He wants it for Voldemort!” Harry said.

“Don’t say his name!” Ron hissed. Harry rolled his eyes.

“This is so much worse than we thought it was,” Harry said.

“Wait,” Neville said slowly, “That figure was You-Know-Who?” Harry nodded.

“If Firenze hadn’t turned up, we’d both probably be dead,” Harry said. Neville gulped.

Harry stood up from his chair and started pacing. He still felt a faint throbbing in his forehead from his scar hurting earlier, but he ignored it, his thoughts swimming.

“After Voldemort gets the Stone, he’ll come after me. This is so much bigger than we thought,” Harry said.

“Harry!” Hermione said, “Stop worrying! Everyone says Dumbledore is the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. The Stone is hidden in the school. As long as Dumbledore is around, You-Know-Who can’t hurt you.”

Harry stared at Hermione, and sank back into his chair.

“I need to write to my uncles,” Harry said. Hermione nodded, handing him some parchment and a quill. Harry started writing, needing to get it all out. Remus and Sirius needed to know, even if they would become overprotective. And Harry needed comforting words from his guardians.  


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas, wiccan-lesbionage and secretfalloutboyfan. 
> 
> It's been a little over a month since the last update... oops. Personal life has been an issue lately.

_ Dear Harry _

_ You are right, that is very concerning. The fact that Voldemort is so close the school is not an easy thought. I’m glad you told us. _

_ Now, I want you to put it of your mind. That may be easier said than done, but you need to focus on your exams. We will talk to Dumbledore. In fact, we’ll be talking to him about a few things. We will get all of this dealt with, Harry. You are not to put yourself in danger. _

_ Remus and I will always be here to listen and to protect you. If you happen to come across any other information concerning the Philosopher’s Stone, tell us immediately – and it better be accidental! _

_ Love from Sirius _

 

Sirius looked up as he finished writing his letter to Harry. Across the table sat Remus, his hands around his cup of tea. Remus looked absolutely furious, exactly how Sirius felt.

“Are you ready to go talk to him?” Sirius asked.

“I’m going to kill him,” Remus snapped, “If I see him right now, I will kill him. What kind of detention does he think that is? He let Harry go into that sort of danger!”

“I’m angry too, Remus,” Sirius said, “But you’re supposed to be the calm one.”

“Shut up,” Remus snarled.

Sirius sighed, standing up and moving around the table. He stood behind Remus, and placed his hands on Remus’ shoulder, starting to massage slowly. Remus took a long deep breath, closing his eyes as he tried to calm down.

“Thank you,” Remus said, turning and giving Sirius a soft smile, “Fine. We’ll go talk to Dumbledore.”

Sirius had already sent a message to Dumbledore to tell him they were on their way to talk to him, so they knew the Floo in his office was open. The pair made their way into the living room, Remus stepping into the fireplace first, Sirius following once Remus had disappeared.

As he stepped out of the fireplace, Sirius brushed the ash off his clothing and looked up to see Dumbledore smiling pleasantly at him. Remus immediately took Sirius’ hand in his, and Sirius squeezed it. They were there together, and would confront Dumbledore together.

“What can I do for you boys?” Dumbledore asked, gesturing for them to sit down. Neither of them sat, and Remus looked to Sirius, wanting him to speak first.

“It’s about Harry’s detention in the Forbidden Forest,” Sirius started with a disapproving tone.

“Ah,” Dumbledore said, “You are worried guardians, of course.”

“For good reason!” Sirius snapped, “Do you know what happened? Do you know that Harry came across Voldemort?” He stepped forward angrily, but Remus tugged on his hand and pulled him back.

The smile slipped off Dumbledore’s face as he sharply asked, “Voldemort?”

“Never thought to find out what happened?” Sirius asked, “You promised that Harry would be safe!”

“I apologise Sirius, Remus. I did not know that he would be in such danger,” Dumbledore said with remorse, “What did happen?”

Hands still clasped together, Remus and Sirius stepped forward to take the seats provided. With his free hand, Remus pulled the letter from Harry out of his pocket.

“ _ My detention was in the forest,”  _ Remus read, anger dripping with every word,  _ “Unicorns are being hurt and we had to look for them. Neville and I came across one, but a hooded figure was drinking its blood. When the figure came close to me my scar hurt. It felt like it was burning. The figure was scared away by a centaur named Firenze, who told us that it was Voldemort, and that he’s after the Stone!”  _ Remus folded the letter and tried to put it back in his pocket, but his hand was shaking too much.

Dumbledore was deep in thought when Sirius glanced over to him. Instead of watching Dumbledore and waiting for him to be ready to speak, Sirius turned to Remus, reaching over to him with his free hand to softly stroke down Remus’ upper arm. Remus gave Sirius a small smile as he slowly stopped shaking in anger.

“Did Harry say anything else?” Dumbledore asked.

“Nothing else relevant,” Remus said, “What in the world let you think that sending first year’s into the Forbidden Forest was a good idea? We never had a detention like that, and we had enough of them!”

“We always give students something useful to do for detention, and that was what was needed,” Dumbledore said, “However, it will not happen again.”

“It damn well won’t!” Sirius snapped, “Now, what the hell can we do about Voldemort being so close to Hogwarts? How did that even happen?”

“I don’t know,” Dumbledore said, “I will look into it, and find out how this has happened. The Stone is well protected, so he will not be able to come after that.”

“I don’t give a shit about the Stone!” Sirius exclaimed, dropping Remus’ hand and standing up, “If Voldemort’s close, he could hurt Harry! He nearly did! I have half a mind to take Harry home right now!”

“I can’t stop you from doing that,” Dumbledore said calmly, “I do believe that Harry is safe in the school, however. He won’t be allowed to go into the Forbidden forest again. I will make sure the teachers keep a close eye on him, to ensure his safety.”

“We can’t take him home, he has exams,” Remus said half-heartedly. Sirius gave Remus an exasperated look, and Remus shrugged, “If Harry won’t be in the forest again, then I can’t see Voldemort getting to him. He should stay at school. Exams will take his mind off this, anyway, and perhaps he’ll stop looking for answers,” Sirius snorted disbelievingly, and Remus gave him a half smile before continuing, “It’s a long shot, I know.”

“We will do everything in our power to keep Harry safe,” Dumbledore promised.

Sirius and Remus nodded, knowing that Dumbledore meant it, but they would both rest much easier once the term was over and Harry was safe home.

* * *

Harry knew that his uncles were trying to take care of everything, but despite that, focusing on exams was quite difficult. He did okay, but there was a constant worry the Voldemort would burst into the room, and Harry stayed awake far later than he would have liked each night.

Even when he did sleep, he would wake up from his nightmares. He tried not to disturb Neville or Ron, but they both knew something wasn’t quite right.

Ever since going into the forest, Neville had started talking to Harry again. Harry had told him everything, Neville had seen what Harry was facing, and Neville was just as cheerful as ever. It was nice to have his friend back.

As impossible as it seemed, Harry did get through the exams. Their last exams, History of Magic, fell on a beautiful sunny day, and to celebrate, all the students went outside. Harry sat with Hermione, Ron, and Neville close to the lake. Ron lay back on the grass as Hermione chattered on about the exam.

“Exams are over!” Neville said, “No more revision.”

“And we have a whole week before we find out how bad we did,” Ron added, looking over at Harry, “Harry, you could cheer up.”

Harry had barely been paying attention to what Ron and Neville were saying. He was rubbing his forehead, frowning.

“My scar keeps hurting,” Harry said, “I just wish I knew what it meant.”

“Go to Madam Pomfrey,” Hermione suggested.

“I’m not ill,” Harry said, moving his hand away from his forehead, “I think it means danger is coming.”

“Well that’s cheerful,” Ron said sarcastically, “Relax, Harry. The Stone is fine with Dumbledore around.”

“I suppose,” Harry said reluctantly. Following Ron’s example, Harry lay back on the grass, his mind wandering. The past year had been hectic, nothing like how Harry had always pictured his first year at Hogwarts. He’d been on the Quidditch team, Hagrid got a dragon.

Harry sat up quickly.

“We need to go see Hagrid,” Harry said, getting to his feet. Hermione, Neville, and Ron all scrambled to their feet and followed Harry as he rushed to Hagrid’s hut.

“Hello!” Hagrid said cheerily from where he sat outside as he saw the four kids approach him, “Can I get you a drink?”

“No, Hagrid, can’t stay long,” Harry said, quickly talking before his friends could say anything, “I just wanted to ask something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the guy you were playing cards with look like?”

“I dunno,” Hagrid said, “He kept his hood up. Yeh get a lot of odd folk at the Hog’s Head. Mighta bin a dragon dealer.”

“What did you talk about?” Harry asked.

“He asked wha’ I did. I said I was gamekeeper here. He asked about the creatures I look after, an’ I told him. I said what I really wanted was a dragon. Then… I can’ remember too well, he kept buyin’ me drinks. He said he had a dragon egg, and we could play for it, but he was concerned. Wanted to be sure I could look after it. I told him that after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy,” Hagrid said.

“Did he seem interested in Fluffy?” Harry asked, trying to keep calm. He could feel his friends growing tense behind him.

“Well, yeah! How many three headed dogs do you come across? I told him Fluffy’s a piece o’ cake if yeh know how to calm him. Just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep!” Hagrid said.

Harry turned to share a significant look with his friends, and when he turned back, Hagrid looks horrified.

“I shouldn’ta told yeh that!” Hagrid exclaimed, but Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville were already walking back to the castle. Once they reached the Entrance Hall, Harry stopped.

“We have to go to Dumbledore,” Harry said, “Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it must have been Voldemort. Dumbledore will have to listen.” Harry lead his friends towards the staircase, but stopped as McGonagall came towards them, carrying a large pile of books.

“What are you four doing inside?” McGonagall asked in surprise.

“We’re going to see Professor Dumbledore,” Hermione said.

“See Professor Dumbledore?” McGonagall asked suspiciously, “Why?”

“It’s sort of a secret,” Harry said, but instantly wished he didn’t. McGonagall looked angry.

“Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry,” McGonagall said coldly.

“He’s gone?” Harry said, aghast.

“Professor Dumbledore is a very busy wizard,” Professor McGonagall stated.

“Please, professor, I need to talk to my uncles,” Harry said, his voice softer. Professor McGonagall relaxed slightly.

“Mr Potter, the school year is nearly over, and you’ll see them again soon,” she said kindly.

“It’s not that!” Harry said, offended that she would think he was such a baby that he was homesick, especially this far into the term, “It’s about the Philosopher’s Stone.”

This clearly shocked Professor McGonagall. Her mouth fell open, and she dropped her books.

“How did you – the Philsopher’s – how did you know?” McGonagall spluttered.

“We just do,” Harry said, “Please, Professor, someone is going to try and steal it!” Professor McGonagall stared at him, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow. I assure you that no one can get past the Stone, it is too well protected. I suggest that the four of you go outside and enjoy the sunshine,” Professor McGonagall said. She picked her books up and walked away, still looking shocked.

Once McGonagall was well out of earshot, Harry turned to his friends.

“That’s it, then,” he said, “That owl must have been from Snape. Voldemort is going to go after the Stone tonight. We need someone to tail Snape. Hermione, you better do it.”

“Why me?” Hermione asked shrilly.

“You’re more likely to want to talk to teachers,” Neville said.

“Yeah, you can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick. ‘Oh, Professor Flitwick, I’m so worried, I think I got question 14b wrong’,” Ron said. Hermione scowled at him, but agreed to go wait outside the staffroom for Snape.

“We’ll go stand outside the forbidden corridor,” Harry said, gesturing to himself, Ron, and Neville. They all agreed, and went their separate ways.

The plan didn’t work.

Not half an hour later, Harry, Ron, and Neville were in the Common Room after having their ears chewed off by Professor McGonagall, who had seen them waiting by the forbidden corridor. Just as they sat down, Hermione came through the portrait hole.

“I’m sorry,” Hermione said, “I said I was waiting for Professor Flitwick, and Snape fetched him for me. I couldn’t follow Snape when I was talking to Flitwick.”

“Well then,” Harry said, “I know what I have to do. I’ll have to go down the trapdoor.”

“No!” Hermione protested.

“There isn’t another way! Even if I send an owl to my uncles, they’ll never get it in time. Neither will Dumbledore. I have to stop Voldemort from getting that Stone, he can’t come back!” Harry exclaimed.

“I’ll come with you,” Neville said, “You-Know-Who is the reason I don’t have my parents, too. We have to stop him, if we can.” Harry gave Neville a small smile.

“We’ll go after hours, we can use my Cloak,” Harry said.

“What cloak?” Neville asked in confused. Harry frowned, but realised he hadn’t yet told Neville about it.

“My Dad’s old Invisibility Cloak. I got it at Christmas,” Harry said.

“Will it cover all four of us?” Ron asked.

“All… all four of us?” Harry asked in confusion.

“We’re going with you, of course,” Hermione said matter-of-factly.

“We could be expelled,” Harry said.

“It’s like you said, You-Know-Who can’t come back,” Ron said. Harry nodded.

“Alright. Once everyone has gone to bed, we’ll go. And hope we’re not too late. I’ll see you at dinner,” Harry said, standing up and going up to the dormitory. Once he was there, he pulled a piece of parchment and a quill out of his bag.

 

_ Dear Remus and Sirius _

_ I know you told me not to get involved. But Voldemort is going to go after the Stone tonight. Dumbledore isn’t here. I have to go after him, no one else can. _

_ Voldemort can’t come back. I won’t let him. _

_ From Harry _


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my betas wiccan-lesbionage and secretfalloutboyfan.

Harry had gone up the Owlery before dinner to give one of the school owls his letter to send to Remus and Sirius. He knew they wouldn’t get it in time, but there was a part of Harry that hoped that they would, that Remus and Sirius would arrive and deal with everything themselves.

They didn’t.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all sat quietly together, separate from the other Gryffindors after dinner. It helped that most of them were still mad at them for losing all those House points. Hermione skimmed through all her notes, hoping that the spells would help break any enchantments they came across. Harry, Ron, and Neville didn’t speak much, though Ron and Neville played a half-hearted game of chess.

Eventually the Common Room emptied, and Harry pulled out the Invisibility Cloak, throwing it over the four of them. Ron had to crouch down a little for it to work properly, but they were all properly hidden.

They made their way to the forbidden corridor, only interrupted briefly by Peeves, who Harry managed to scare away by pretending to be the Bloody Baron.  

As they entered the room with Fluffy, the four shed the Invisibility Cloak, and Harry pulled out the flute that Hagrid had sent him at Christmas, and started to play a tune.

Ron, Hermione, and Neville made their way over to the trapdoor, and Ron opened it.

“Ladies first?” Ron suggested weakly, the smile on his face disappearing as Hermione glared at him.

“I’ll go,” Neville offered after a moment.

“You sure, Nev?” Ron asked, glancing down the trapdoor apprehensively. Neville nodded, a determined expression falling over his face. He walked over to the edge of the trapdoor, and looked back at his friends.

“Good luck,” Hermione said. With a resolute nod, Neville jumped down the trapdoor.

“Neville?” Ron called down after a minute.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just had to escape a Devil’s Snare!” Neville called back up, “Once you land, get away from the plant immediately, otherwise it will kill you!”

“That’s reassuring,” Ron muttered before following after Neville. After confirmation that Ron had landed and was away from the Devil’s Snare, Hermione also jumped. Harry inched closer to the trapdoor, ready to stop playing the flute and jump immediately.

Harry jumped and the air whooshed past him as he fell. He landed with a soft thump, and immediately scrambled towards his friends, fighting off the tendrils of the plant. Neville and Ron each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him away from the plant, and Harry was lying stomach first on cold concrete.

“Professor Sprout’s handiwork?” Harry guessed as he got to his feet.

“Probably,” Neville said, smiling, “Good thing I was here to recognise it.”

“We probably would have been strangled to death,” Ron said cheerfully, thumping Neville on the back.

Harry looked ahead, trying to figure out what was ahead on the corridor, but he couldn’t see anything. He shared silent confirmation with his friends before they started walking.

“Is that… wings?” Hermione questioned, looking puzzled as she reached the door. Harry frowned, listening intently, and heard fluttering coming from the next room. He shrugged, and Hermione reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

Inside there were hundreds of birds flying around. Glittering birds? How could birds glitter?

“They’re keys,” Hermione said in wonder, staring up at the ceiling. Harry blinked, and realised Hermione was right. Winged keys. There was a sinking feeling in Harry’s stomach as he and his friends crossed the room.

Ron tried the door, and then turned back to them to say “It’s locked.”

Hermione pulled her wand out and tried a couple of unlocking spells, but nothing worked.

“It must be one of these keys,” Harry said, pointing up at the swarm of keys.

“How are we supposed to find it? It could be any of them!” Hermione said.

“We’re looking for an old fashioned silver one,” Ron said, inspecting the door handle, “Probably rusty, too.”

“Okay,” Harry said, “There’s broomsticks there. I can get the key,” Harry said, pointing to the side of the room where half a dozen broomsticks leant against the wall, “Ron, Hermione, you too.”

“Probably best if I stay away,” Neville said, eyeing the broomstick warily.

“You can keep an eye out on the ground,” Harry said. He took a broomstick and went into the air, followed by Ron and Hermione. Harry had never been gladder for his years on the broomstick, especially playing for the House team.

“There it is!” Harry called out, pointing to a key the fit Ron’s description. It also had rumpled wings on one side, causing it to fly slower than the other keys. The three of them began to close in on it, Harry flying directly towards it, Hermione descending on it, and Ron coming at it from below.

With a whoop of victory, Harry caught the key, and slowly flew down to the ground. Neville was cheering as Harry hopped off his broom.

Safely back on the ground, Harry walked towards the door and put the key in the keyhole, turning it and letting out a breath of relief when the lock clicked. He really hadn’t been keen on trying to catch another key.

Harry pushed the door open, and slowly walked into a darkened room. He could hear his friends close behind him as he continued to walk. Once they were all in the room, lights filled the room, and they looked around in confusion.

They were standing on the edge of what seemed to be a huge chessboard. Huge black chess figures stood before them, and on the other side of the room, the white chess figures towered somehow menacingly.

“We have to play our way across the room,” Ron said, realisation dawning.

“Seems that way,” Neville said nervously.

“Don’t worry, you have me,” Ron said with a smile, moving over to the closest knight, touching the horse, “Er, excuse me, sorry. Do we have to join you to get across?” The knight gave one long nod, and Ron turned back to Harry, Hermione, and Neville.

“Is it like Wizard’s chess?” Hermione asked, slightly alarmed. Ron, Harry, and Neville frowned. It hadn’t occurred to them that it wouldn’t be.

“Probably,” Harry said, “It’s at wizard school.”

“This needs thinking about,” Ron said, “No offense, but none of you are good at chess.”

“We’re not offended,” Harry said, “Just tell us what to do.”

“Okay. Harry, you take the place of that bishop, Hermione, take that castle, and Neville, you can go where that other castle is. I’ll be a knight,” Ron said. They all nodded, and took the spaces that the chess pieces vacated with Ron’s words.

White moved first, and then Ron started to direct the pieces and Harry, Hermione, and Neville. Harry wondered briefly if the others were keeping up with the game, but he was shaken from this thought when one of the black pawns was taken by a white piece, the pawn smashing across the floor. Hermione let out a gasp, but they continued on.

What if one of the others was taken by white? What would happen to a human on a chessboard? Harry sincerely hoped they wouldn’t have to find out.

His hopes were shattered when Ron said “I’ve got to be taken.”  

“No!” Hermione, Harry, and Neville cried together.

“It’s the only way!” Ron exclaimed, “Then Harry will be free to take the king.”

“But-”

“Do you want to stop Snape from getting that Stone?”

“There has to be another way!” Hermione said.

“There isn’t. He might already have the Stone, I have to do this,” Ron said, a determined glint in his eyes.

“We don’t know what will happen to you,” Harry said.

“I didn’t know what would happen to me when I came with you. Some things are too big to play safely. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices,” Ron said.

“Fine,” Harry said, distressed.

“Ready?” Ron said, and took a step forward. He closed his eyes, and the white queen moved towards him, and hit him around the head with her stone arm. Hermione let out a small scream as Ron fell to the ground.

Shaking, Harry moved across, faced the king and cried out “Checkmate!” The king threw off his crown and threw it at Harry’s feet, and the white pieces withdrew. Harry hurried over to Ron.

“Is he alright?” Hermione whispered, joining Harry.

“I don’t know,” Harry said, “Neville, you should stay with Ron and try to wake him. If you can, get him to Madam Pomfrey. Hermione and I will keep going.” Neville nodded solemnly.

“Good luck,” Neville said as Harry and Hermione walked out of the chamber and into the next.

A horrible smell met their nostrils as Harry and Hermione entered the next chamber. A troll was lying across the floor, clearly knocked out.

“What’s next?” Harry asked, trying to think about what teachers had provided protection. The Devil’s Snare had clearly been Professor Sprout’s, and the keys probably Flitwick’s. If the chess set was Professor McGonagall’s, then the troll would be Quirrell or Snape.

The moment they entered the next chamber, a purple fire sprang in the threshold of the door they’d just passed. Black fire was burning in the threshold of the next door. Ahead of them were seven bottles in a row, all different shapes and sizes.

“Snape’s,” Harry guessed out loud. Harry and Hermione walked towards the row of bottles, and Hermione grabbed a roll of parchment, showing Harry.

“ _ Brilliant _ ,” Hermione breathed after they finished reading the parchment, “This isn’t magic. It’s a logic puzzle. A lot of wizards don’t have an ounce of logic, they’d be stuck in here forever.”

“So will we!” Harry exclaimed.

“Not if I can help it,” Hermione said, smiling at him, “Give me a moment.”

Hermione read through the parchment again, pacing slowly along the row of bottles. Harry watched as she muttered to herself and kept pointing at different bottles. Finally, she turned back to Harry, beaming.

“I’ve got it,” Hermione said, “That bottle will get us through the black flames, towards the Stone.” She pointed to the smallest bottle, and Harry looked at it.

“There’s only enough for one person,” Harry said, running his hand through his hair, “What will get us back through the purple flames?”

Hermione pointed at the right end of the row, at a rounded bottle. Harry nodded.

“You take that. You go back to Neville and Ron, and try to contact Dumbledore. I’ll go through to the Stone,” Harry said.

“But what if it’s You-Know-Who?” Hermione asked. Harry took a deep breath, knowing that Remus and Sirius would kill him for this.

“I’ve faced him before,” Harry said quietly, “Maybe I can hold him off for long enough.” Hermione let out a squeak and threw herself across the room, wrapping her arms tightly around Harry’s neck.

“Her-my-knee – can’t – breath,” Harry gasped out. Hermione loosened her grip.

“Sorry,” Hermione said, looking slightly sheepish, “You’re a great wizard, you know.”

“Not as good as you,” Harry said, embarrassed.

“Me? Books! And cleverness! There are more important things. Friendship and bravery – oh Harry. Be careful!” Hermione said.

“You drink first,” Harry said, “You are sure you have it right?”

“Positive,” Hermione said, taking the round bottle, gulping the potion down. She walked towards the purple flames, and turned to Harry.

“Be careful.”

“Go, quick, before it wears off!” Harry exclaimed. Hermione nodded, and walked through the purple flames. Harry watched her disappear before turning back to the row of bottles, picking up the smallest bottle. In one tiny gulp, Harry had swallowed it. It felt like ice going down his throat.

He stepped into the black flames.

* * *

Usually when Remus visited the pub, he would come through the door like a regular customer. So it caught Sirius by surprise when Remus Apparated into the storeroom while Sirius was in there, getting some more Firewhiskey for the bar.

“Moony?” Sirius asked, noting that Remus looked incredibly panicked.

“We need to go up to the school now,” Remus said hurriedly, “Harry’s gone after the Stone.”

“He WHAT?” Sirius exclaimed, straightening up and forgetting the Firewhiskey, “But Dumbledore – he was – WHAT?”

“There’s no time, Sirius,” Remus said, “We don’t know how far he’s gotten. He think someone is going after it tonight. We need to go right now.” Sirius nodded.

“Right,” Sirius said, moving over and poking his head out of the storeroom door, “Oi! You! Tell Julie there was an emergency and I needed to go.” With that, he grabbed Remus’ hand, and the two of the Disapparated, appearing just outside the Shrieking Shack.

“Do we have to go through there?” Remus grumbled, but he was already halfway to the door. It was the best way for them to get to the school. The corridor under Honeydukes would have been too difficult to use at night.

The two went through the Shrieking Shack in silence, though Remus had Sirius’ hand clutched in his. He really hated this place.

They reached the entrance to the secret corridor, and Remus reluctantly let go of Sirius’ hand. The two of them bent over to get through the corridor, making their way through as quickly as they could.

After getting through past the Whomping Willow, the two of them crossed the grounds to the castle, the waning gibbous moon shining on them. They entered the Entrance Hall, and came across Hermione and Neville who were carrying Ron.

“What’s going on?” Sirius demanded.

“We went down the trapdoor,” Neville said, “Harry’s gone on his own though. We’re supposed to contact Dumbledore.”

“No need.”

Remus and Sirius spun around to see Dumbledore emerge behind them, looking extremely pale and worried.

“Where the hell were you?” Sirius snarled, “You said you’d protect Harry!”

“Now’s not the time,” Remus said quietly, “Albus, get us to Harry right now.” Albus nodded, and gestured for them to follow him.

“I have a way to get to the last room without going through everything else,” Albus said, “I had to, so that I could easily check on the Stone. This way.” Albus lead them into a small room off the Entrance Hall, which appeared to have no other exit. Across the room, Albus pulled out his wand and muttered something quietly. The wall slowly moved, and Albus waited until Remus and Sirius had gone through into the corridor before he also came through, closing the wall.

In silence, the three of them walked through the corridor until they came to the end, when Albus opened another wall and they found themselves in a barely lit chamber. Across the room they could see Harry in a struggle with Quirrell.

“Harry!” Remus and Sirius cried out, and they rushed over, trying to push Quirrell away and get to Harry, ignoring for the moment the disturbing fact that there was a face at the back of Quirrell’s head.

Quirrell was screaming in pain, his whole body red and blotchy. Dumbledore quickly stepped forward to deal with Quirrell, but the face on the back of his head disappeared, a vapour leaving his body and rushing away. Quirrell collapsed to the ground, his screams getting fainter.

Remus and Sirius ignored what was happening with Quirrell as they tried to rouse Harry, but he wouldn’t wake.

“He needs to get to Madam Pomfrey,” Sirius said urgently. He picked Harry up, and started to walk out of the chamber, Remus following closely behind. Dumbledore enchanted Quirrell to float behind him, and they left the chamber.

All Remus and Sirius could do now was hope they had reached Harry in time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did say at some point I wanted to post all of this by the end of 2016... whoops? Just one more chapter after this one.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my beta readers wiccan-lesbionage and secretfalloutboyfan. Also thanks to my previous beta readers weequeer and yesofcoursealwaays who have also helped this fic.

Sirius was furious. It was the morning after Harry had gone down the trapdoor and had come face to face with Voldemort, and they still hadn’t had any answers from Dumbledore about how he had let it happen.

Remus slept on a chair next to Harry’s bed. He had tried to stay awake, but he had succumbed to sleep at dawn. Sirius couldn’t blame him. The full moon had only been a few days prior, and Remus needed all the sleep he could get.

Sirius kept pacing in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had told them that Harry just needed to rest, and would wake him when he was ready, but gave no indication of when that would be.

The doors to the Hospital Wing opened, and Dumbledore strode in.

“Ah, Sirius,” Dumbledore said, “I believe you wanted to speak with me?”

“Let me just wake Remus,” Sirius said, moving over and nudging Remus awake.

“Hmm, what?” Remus said, blinking blearily as he jumped awake.

“Albus is here,” Sirius said.

“I understand that you’re upset,” Dumbledore began.

“Upset doesn’t even begin to cover it!” Sirius snapped, “You left the school! You knew Voldemort had been near the school, you knew someone was after the Stone, and you left the school! You put Harry in danger!”

“That was not my intention,” Dumbledore said firmly.

“Intentional or not, it’s what happened,” Sirius said.

“Why were there all of those protections in place when you had your secret passage to the end chamber which no one else could get through?” Remus asked.

“That’s a good point,” Sirius said.

Dumbledore looked at the two carefully, weighing his options. Sirius was standing next to where Remus sat, one hand on Remus’ shoulder, and his eyes were fire in his fury. Remus looked both tired and angry.

“Those enchantments were only supposed to slow down the thief, not stop them. Slow them down long enough to alert me they were on their way, so I could go confront them. I knew Voldemort was after the Stone, but I did not know he was possessing Quirrell. Had I known, I would have put an end to it ten months ago. But I needed to know what Voldemort’s plan to return was,” Dumbledore said.

“This is a school!” Remus said hoarsely, attempting to keep his voice quiet because of Harry, “There are underage students everywhere. Why would you put them in such danger? Why not take the Stone somewhere else?”

“If you are suggesting that I don’t take the safety of my students seriously, then you would be sorely mistaken,” Dumbledore said, anger tinting his usual calm voice.

“You hid the Philosopher’s Stone in the school, knowing someone was trying to steal it! Purposely goading them into trying again!” Remus said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“The students were never in danger,” Dumbledore said firmly.

“Then why the hell is Harry lying on a hospital bed?” Sirius said, “We came to you, we told you that Harry was looking into this. You were supposed to keep him safe!”

Dumbledore nodded, his gaze moving over to Harry. Dumbledore took a deep sigh and walked further into the Hospital Wing, closer to Harry’s bed.

“I was,” Dumbledore said, “I am deeply sorry that Harry was in such danger. I shouldn’t have left the school, and that was my mistake.”

Sirius was taken aback, not expecting Dumbledore to admit to being wrong. He wasn’t sure how to continue, and one look at Remus told him that Remus didn’t know either.

“I have asked Madam Pomfrey to inform me when Harry wakes. I shall see you then,” Dumbledore said after a moment’s silence. He left the Hospital Wing, and Sirius and Remus shared a confused look. Even after all these years, they never knew quite what to make of Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

It was three days before Harry woke. Remus and Sirius spent those three days in the Hospital Wing, unable to be assured that Harry would be okay, no matter how many times Madam Pomfrey told them.

Harry’s friends had come by every day, but Madam Pomfrey wouldn’t allow them in to see him. Sirius had briefly spoken to them, promising that he would tell them when Harry woke.

Remus and Sirius were sitting together next to Harry’s bed, Remus’ head resting on Sirius’ shoulder. They heard a mumble, and both looked towards Harry’s bed. Harry was shifting slightly, so Remus and Sirius got up and leant over, watching as Harry’s eyes fluttered open.

“Oh… where am I?” Harry murmured, his eyes moving rapidly around the room.

“Hospital Wing,” Sirius said, relief washing over him, “You’re awake.”

“Yeah, I… the Philosopher’s Stone!” Harry exclaimed, and he sat up quickly, his eyes wide, “He almost had it!”

“It’s fine, Harry,” Remus said, as he and Sirius tried to push Harry back down into the bed.

“No!” Harry exclaimed, “Voldemort! He was going to take the Stone!”

“He didn’t,” Sirius said firmly, “Voldemort didn’t get the Stone.” Relief took over Harry as he heard Sirius’ words, and he let himself be pushed back into bed softly.

“What happened?” Harry asked.

“We got there just in time, Harry,” Remus said, “You scared us half to death!”

“I had to,” Harry said, avoiding his uncles’ eyes.

“We can talk about this later,” Remus said, giving Sirius a look as he noticed Sirius go to speak, “We’re just glad you’re okay.” Harry looked slightly relieved.

“You will be grounded most of the summer, though,” Sirius told Harry. Harry made a face, but didn’t argue.

“I’ll go get Madam Pomfrey,” Remus said, standing up and reaching over to squeeze Harry’s shoulder gently. He walked over to Madam Pomfrey’s office while Sirius told Harry how they got to him.

* * *

It had taken a lot of convincing, but Madam Pomfrey finally let Ron, Hermione, and Neville in to see Harry. Remus and Sirius left the Hospital Wing for a few minutes to let the kids have some sort of privacy while they talked, just as they had when Dumbledore had talked to Harry the previous day.

Harry hadn’t said what Dumbledore talked about with him.

“We need a way for Harry to contact us quickly,” Remus said, interrupting the silence as they walked through the corridor, hand in hand.

“Why? You think something like this will happen again?” Sirius asked, “I don’t think Dumbledore will be hiding valuable objects that Voldemort is after in the school anymore.”

“No, he won’t,” Remus agreed, “But Voldemort is still out there. If Harry had been able to contact us immediately, this all could have turned out a lot differently.”

“You mean like Harry not lying in a hospital bed?” Sirius asked.

“Exactly,” Remus said. Sirius moved closer to Remus and placed his head on Remus’ shoulder.

“We’ll have to think on it,” Sirius said, letting out a small yawn.

“Might have to get a bit more sleep first,” Remus said, looking down at Sirius in amusement. Sirius stood back up straight, poking his tongue out playfully at Remus.

The pair walked back to the Hospital Wing, and reached the door as Ron, Hermione, and Neville walked out. They all paused, the kids sharing a look.

“Could we talk to you?” Remus asked. The kids all nodded, looking nervous.

“We wanted to thank you,” Sirius said, “We know there was no convincing Harry not to go after the Stone, and we wish things had been different. But you are good friends to him. We appreciate it.”

“Harry was very determined,” Hermione said.

“On the other hand, you put yourself in incredible danger,” Remus said, “Neville, Ron, we’ve known you for a long time, and we would have hated to see anything happen to you, you as well, Hermione.”

“You’re not going to tell my Mum, are you?” Ron asked, looking slightly panicked.

“We considered it. We do think your family has a right to know, and quite frankly, I’m a bit shocked the school hasn’t seen fit to inform your family,” Remus said.

“At this point it will just be worrying Molly unnecessarily, and Augusta. We know what they can be like, and as rule breakers ourselves, we’d be hypocrites,” Sirius added.

“I do want you to consider very carefully what you did. You did it for the right reasons. Harry is being grounded for a month, so you won’t be able to see him then, which is punishment for all of you. And I know I’m not your teacher anymore, Ron, Neville, but I think it would do you good to write an essay about the situation, and what you could have done differently to ensure you weren’t put in danger,” Remus said.

“Do we have to?” Ron groaned.

“I would like that essay sent to me by the fourteenth of July,” Remus continued, as if he wasn’t interrupted, “Or I will tell your family. You too, Hermione.”

“An essay isn’t a punishment for her,” Ron said. Hermione shot him a dark look.

“Of course we will,” Neville said, recognising an argument brewing between Ron and Hermione, “We know it was dangerous, and we could have been seriously hurt.”

“That’s all we wanted to say,” Sirius said, “Go on and enjoy the sun.” The kids nodded, and walked away.

“I’m still not sure that was the right thing to do,” Remus said, watching as Ron, Hermione, and Neville walked away.

“It’s a tricky decision,” Sirius agreed, “But you know Molly would do her nut. And this way we have the kids thinking about what they’re doing.”

“You mean like we never did,” Remus said.

“You did,” Sirius said, “You just ignored rationality. Anyway, this is different. With us it was pranks and becoming Animagi to help you through your transformations. With them, they’re trying to fight Voldemort. Children should not be worrying about that.”

“As long as Voldemort is out there, Harry will always have to worry about that,” Remus said, pushing the door open signalling that the conversation was over.

They walked over to Harry’s bed and took the seats that had become theirs over the last few days. Harry seemed to be deep in thought, so Sirius grabbed the newspaper off the side table and started doing the crossword, Remus interjecting every so often with a suggestion.

“Dumbledore sent me the Cloak,” Harry said suddenly, “You knew it was him, I remember you said you recognised the handwriting.”

“We were a bit caught up at the time, it didn’t occur for us to tell you,” Remus responded.

“Why would my Dad give him the Cloak?” Harry asked, his brow furrowed.

“No idea, Dumbledore wouldn’t tell us,” Sirius said.

“He also said that my Dad saved Snape once,” Harry added. Remus bit his lip and made sure to look anywhere but Sirius.

“That, er… that…” Sirius started to say, shaking his head as he thought of what to say. Harry looked between his guardians suspiciously.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

“James did save Snape, but it came from a situation that is difficult for us to talk about,” Remus said lightly. Harry nodded, and looked away.

Remus and Sirius shared a look, surprised that Harry was sharing his discussion with Dumbledore with them. He hadn’t mentioned it before this moment. Remus and Sirius had been curious to know what Harry and Dumbledore had talked about, but also did not want to push Harry.

“Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because he tried to kill me. I asked Dumbledore about it, but he wouldn’t tell me why Voldemort wanted to kill me in the first place,” Harry said, looking imploringly at Remus and Sirius.

“We don’t know the exact details,” Sirius said, “The war was a different time, and no one knew who we could trust. Dumbledore believed that you were in great danger, and had the three of you hidden. I don’t know if Dumbledore told your parents the reason or not. But we never found out.” He took a shuddering breath, and felt Remus squeezing his hand comfortingly.

“But surely Dumbledore, Mum, and Dad knew they could trust you!” Harry exclaimed. Remus and Sirius looked at each other, both of them wanting to be anywhere but here, having this conversation with Harry.

“No, they couldn’t,” Remus said softly, “Harry, there was a traitor, you know that. Pettigrew betrayed you, betrayed all of us. But we didn’t know it was him at the time. There was a lot of suspicion. Dumbledore was right at the time to keep the details close to hand.”

“So no one knows why Voldemort came after me?” Harry asked.

“No one except for Dumbledore. One day he might share that information,” Remus said.

“He said that he would tell me when I’m older,” Harry said, pulling a face, “But if my mother died to save me, then it’s my fault she’s dead.”

“No!” Sirius said so fiercely that Harry jumped slightly, “It is not your fault, Harry, don’t you ever blame yourself. Your parents would have died ten times over to keep you safe. It’s Voldemort’s fault, and his fault alone.” Harry nodded, his eyes red rimmed. Sirius reached over and pulled Harry into a hug. After a moment, he reached over to Remus and pulled him in too.

* * *

Harry didn’t get out of the Hospital Wing until the last night at Hogwarts. Remus and Sirius had left by that point, satisfied that he was perfectly healthy. When he was released, Harry walked down to the End of Year feast alone.

The Great Hall was mostly full when Harry reached it. It was decorated in Slytherin colours, to Harry’s distaste. He ignored this unpleasant fact as he made his way through the crowd to his friends at the Gryffindor table. The stares directed at him from all around the Great Hall made him feel uncomfortable, but he tried to ignore them. Fortunately, it wasn’t long until Dumbledore arrived, which meant all attention turned to him instead.

Harry barely listened as Dumbledore talked about the end of the year, and needing to award the house cup. It wasn’t until Dumbledore said that he needed to award some last minute points that he frowned, his friends perking up around him.

“First, to Mr Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award fifty points,” Dumbledore said. Ron went red as the Gryffindors cheered loudly. Fred reached over to thump Ron on the back as Percy yelled loudly about how his brother had beat McGonagall’s giant chess set.

Slowly, the cheers died down.

“Second, to Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points,” Dumbledore said.

Hermione promptly burst into tears, burying her face in her arms against the table. Cheers erupted again around them.

“Third, to Mr Neville Longbottom, for excellent practical application of Herbology knowledge, I award fifty points!”

A whisper went along the Gryffindor table. They were just ten points behind Slytherin. Harry punched Neville softly on the shoulder, Neville looking extremely embarrassed.

“Last, to Mr Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points,” Dumbledore announced, and with the, the Great Hall erupted. Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were celebrating. Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin!

“Which means,” Dumbledore called over the cheers, “Gryffindor wins the House Cup, and we need a change in decoration.” He clapped his hands, and the Slytherin decorations changed to red and gold Gryffindor banners. The noise in the hall was deafening, and through the crowd, Harry saw Snape shaking Professor McGonagall’s hand with a sour look on his face. Satisfied, Harry turned to his friends, pulled into a group hug with Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

After everything that happened this year,  from fighting a Mountain Troll, to stopping Voldemort from getting the Stone , this was the perfect end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of Harry's first year. I do intend to continue this series, but I don't know when I'll be able to. Chamber of Secrets has been started, it's just a matter of energy. 
> 
> I don't want to go into too much detail, but this fic went without updates for a few months because I've been having health issues, autoimmune diseases and major anxiety issues. I haven't had the energy to so much as open my fic documents. I'm still trying to learn my limits and work around them, so it may be some time before I continue this series and it may be at a slow pace. Writing takes a lot of spoons. 
> 
> On from that, I hope you've all enjoyed this reimagining. As time goes by, Harry's future, things will change a lot more. I have so much planned, up until Deathly Hallows, and I'm not going to let that planning go to waste.


End file.
